Quality Time
by AngeloHeroOfLight
Summary: Master Hand is sick of the smashers arguing, and the bills caused by said arguing. So he devises a plan to for the smashers. Will it work or will everything go horribly wrong? Find out! Rated T for language and maybe some pairings. All smashers included! All belong to Nintendo
1. Chapter 1

Quality Time Chapter 1

**Hello hello people this is AngeloHeroOfLight bring you a Super Smash Bros fic.**

**This is the remake of this chapter because the original was super super super short, less than six hundred words.**

**So it is similar to the first one but this will be longer and obviously set the tone much better than the original.**

**Might do the second chapter to, I'll let you guys decide.**

**Without further ado, here we go.**

Master Hand flung the stack of papers across the room. He smacked the rest of the items off his desk and slumped into his chair.

Things were not going well in the smash mansion. No there wasn't any supernatural being trying to destroy the world. No they weren't being forced to do anything against their will, and thankfully the fangirls were being kept in check.

No the real problem the smash mansion faced was, the smashers.

_The irony_ Master Hand thought. In the first two tournaments everything had been fine, in the third there were . . . complications.

But in the fourth tournament the smashers were in an all out battle to kill each other and that was wrong, killing was meant for battles only.

Now if the smashers would have restricted the their fights to the arena _maybe_ he wouldn't care as much, but these smashers fought _everywhere_. Just yesterday Kirby and Fox had set the kitchen and stairs on fire only for the last slice of pizza.

Which reminded him of all the other idiotic things the smashers fought for. Master Hand snapped his fingers and all the papers flew back to the table.

He picked up the first paper and read (However a hand reads) the long list of damages.

Mario and Bowser had broken three walls in a fight.

Palutena had chased Yoshi all through the mess hall shooting Orbitars.

Samus and Zero Suit Samus had been fighting over who got to spend the afternoon with Pikachu, it wasn't a good idea to let Samus have her cannon without restriction .

Bowser and Mario had set fire to the gardens.

Peach and Little Mac had beaten up Donkey Kong for reasons the hand didn't know.

Ness had thrown a PSI powered tantrum when Ness realized Lucas wasn't in the tournament.

Wario had made the Febreze team come to the mansion after he had eaten a pound of garlic.

Bowser and Mario had fought when Mario had, according to him, accidently taken Junior's food.

Mr. Game and Watch and Pac Man had fought to see who was the better classic gamer, the winner was R.O.B when he attacked the two from behind.

Bowser and Mario had broken three beds and four walls as their battle had then fighting in four different rooms. Zelda and Sheik had stopped them when Mario and Bowser were in Zelda's room.

Master Hand sighed and put the paper down, that had only been the first page of the fifty page damage list . . . for this month.

Again the hand wouldn't have minded, the battles were usually entertaining to watch to be truthful, but like anything else in the world repairs cost money.

Money that the smashers seemed to be eating away with their ridiculous fights. No way would Nintendo pay for another game.

Master Hand chastised himself, the fourth wall was fragile enough as it was.

Master Hand sighed again, he really had no idea how to get the smashers to get along. He'd be happy if at least they didn't want to kill each other.

If only they were like him and Crazy . . .wait a second.

That's it!

A wrinkle in Master Hand deepened, which meant he had an evil smirk.

See the smashers had gotten tired of Master Hand and Crazy hand's fights, ironically. So they decided to lock up the hands together to resolve their issues.

What went down in that room, Master Hand never wanted to talk about it.

The hand decided that if the smashers couldn't resolve their problems then he'd fix it for them, or at least lock them up together.

"But who goes with who?" Master Hand asked himself "I'd have to do research on who doesn't like each other, maybe check worlds and common interests and that's seems like so much work, it might even cost money!"

The hand kept ranting until an idea formed in his . . . fingertip.

"Or, or, or." he said to himself. Master Hand took out a tablet that had all the pictures of the smashers, he scrolled down and pressed the _shuffle_ button.

Master Hand sighed again, the chaos that was about to unfold. The hand laughed softly.

_Worst case scenario_ he thought _is we all die, but then I dont have to pay bills._

He pressed a red button on his desk phone and took a breath to steady himself.

"Call a meeting for tomorrow morning, all the smashers must attend."

**So first question for newcomers, did you like the chapter? For returning readers was this chapter better than the original?**

**Either way I'm happy with it and will be looking forward to keep seeing you here.**

**AngeloHeroOfLight signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hey guys here's another chapter. Well this is technically the first chapter since the last one was a prologue.**

**Here's where things get excited, there is going to cussing and maybe sexual references, maybe darkpitxlucina. If not it'll be next chapter.**

**Have fun, enjoy if its to weird then I'm sorry, ill try to tone it down.**

**And I remembered this while writing this, um, the first part of the story is inspired by another authors story, but I read it BEFORE I had an account so I don't know the author or the name of the story. I making this to long I'll put more about this in the bottom bye!**

Chapter 1 (haha)

Isabelle had sent a memo to all the smashers, well does who understood technology, the rest had to notified in person.

Master hand chuckled, when he asked villager to be a smasher it had upset the blonde dog so much that she begged the hand to be let.

Seeing how upset the dog was he let her prove her worth, to say she got beat up by a lvl. 1 AI would be an understatement. When he suggested she be an assist trophy, she gave out food. He had told her that there no way she could be in the tournament

Then she said she could be a secretary, he did need an assistant, so Isabelle became a secretary and a part time assistant trophy.

Master hand refocused as the living room/main entrance/conference room was being filled by the smashers, the assistant trophies actually got along pretty well with each other, and that was saying something. Shadow the hedgehog was in there.

Most of the smashers were already here and all of them anxious. Last time Master Hand had a meeting was because of a rising threat called taboo, a few days later him and some of the smashers went under mind control. Except Wario he was . . . a special case.

"Do you think something bad is happening?" Peach asked scared, Luigi was trembling next to her thinking the same thing

"Nah" Kirby said

"There is no story mode this time." Meta Knight said

"The fourth wall!" Pit shrieked, his game had enough trouble with that

Peach sighed, though she was glad she could fight (because she had a lot of pent up anger being kidnapped) the subspace emissary had been so exhausting and terrifying. She died like three times!

She felt a pat on her shoulder, she turned to see the triforce bearer of courage smiling reassuringly. Everyone thought that they'd be a couple but Link was something that presented a problem, a blonde (tricked all of you) Peach, despite being a blonde herself, would not date a blonde.

"Hyah," the hero of Hyrule said, when Link came to the mansion he could only make battle sounds. They thought it must've been a malfunction with the teleportation machine. Peach was the only one that could understand him.

"Thanks Link." She said. Master Hand cleared his carpels

"I have called you all here today" he said

"No shit," Dark Pit yelled, he cussed a lot off screen. Master Hand shot a finger beam at him and continued

"Anyway it had come to my attention, in the form of _bills" _he said the last word venomously "that there are _problems_ between all of you." He rotated to address all the smashers "so I have carried out a plan to change that"

All the smashers gasped, Master Hands plans were infamous, last time he had a plan _they_ almost destroyed the world!

"The idea is that all of you-" master hand said

"ARE GONNA BE LOCKED IN A ROOM TOGETHER!" Crazy Hand teleported into the room. The smashers gasped even louder and all heads turned toward Master Hand for conformation

"It's true," he said. All the smashers erupted into arguments, some at Master Hand, some at each other.

"How could this happen!"

"It's all your fault!"

"Is it because I set Pikachu on fire?"

"I don't want to be paired with Wario" Wii Fit Trainer said. Everyone stopped arguing at that point then started fighting about who gets to be stuck with Wario. Meanwhile Wario sat there with a sad face.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand fused together into Master Core and roared at the smashers. If one thing good came out of that day it was Master Core, it was one thing the Hands were happy about and the smashers lamented.

After reverting to their original forms, Master Hand cleared his carpels.

"All groups have already been decided" he said

"How?" Falco asked. Master Hand froze, he actually never thought about this

"I pressed a shuffle button" he admitted. Everyone in the room faceplamed, including the janitor who was passing by.

"Pika Pi," Pikachu said between both Samuses(Samusi?)

"He said that's stupid." Zero suit explained, she learned Pikachunese from their time in the emissary.

"I honestly thought you had a better plan than this." Isabelle said, she was on stage.

Master hand pointed a finger at the blonde dog, who yelped in fear.

"Your groups are posted in the cafeteria, it starts . . . right after you find out, bye now!" Master hand teleported out of the room

"PAYBACK BITCHES!NACHOS!" Crazy Hand yelled flipping everyone off, he teleported leaving Isabelle the only one on the stage.

Everyone stared at Isabelle with rage and disbelief. The quivering mutt threw a pie into the smashers and ran for it.

The pie had hit Sheik in the face, the Shekiah opened his red eyes and said

"I'm killing that dog." Everyone headed toward the cafeteria to check who they were stuck with. Some praying that if they died it would be by someone decent.

**Okay so going back to what I was saying before, I don't know the authors name or the stories name but I remember it was like a life in the smash mansion kind of thing**

**It had ganondorf baby sitting the kid smashers, some smashers destroying two different convenience stores and robin and Zelda fighting for valedictorian, etc.**

**Can someone tell me the name of the story so I can give the author the appropriate credit, thx u so much! **

**Sorry that this chapters long, better than it being short! I was going to make the first group in this chapter but its long enough. I now officially have two groups, and before any of you say it, yes Marth and Ike are in the same group. But there's a surprise (evil laugh) review thxs!**


	3. Chapter 3: Plumber, Koopa, Clone and Boy

Quality Time chapter 2

**Hi guys I'm back! So to keep this uncharacteristicly short I will just say thxs to all of you who have read this and to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus who is my very first follower and writer of a whopping 987 stories**! **My friend Blackstar2029 who checked marked every box and our guest Pie for my first review.**

**The reason that this is up so quick is because I'm inspired and excited so, yay for no waiting!**

**Just a quick warning (I am not making this short) there are a couple of hardcore themes, like two or three lines and a fight scene, and a lot of hate. So you've been warned!**

**The fun starts here, buckle up everyone!**

**I own nothing except this story and my own copy of the games.**

"Of all the smashers possible," Dark Pit muttered with his face in one hand.

Everyone had gone to the cafeteria to see who they'd be paired up with. Some smashers were furious, others were relieved, others simply didn't care (Meta Knight)

Dark Pit focused on the argument in front of him.

"You poor excuse for a hero!"

"You overgrown lizard!"

"You Italian stereotype!"

"You ninja turtle poser!"

"You fat ass!"

"We're both fat, what are you talking about!"

Dark Pit was stuck with none other than the most heated rivalry in videogame history and possibly history itself. Mario the Plumber and Bowser the Koopa King.

"All koopas are fat, its a natural thing!" Bowser exclaimed

"Liar!" Mario slammed his hands on the table

He turned around to watch the last and the debatably youngest of the four of them, Ness. The kid was calmly ignoring the fight and drawing.

"How are you so calm about this?" The dark angel asked removing his hand from his face

"It's been like this for a while, I'm kind of used to it." Ness answered.

"_Of course_," Dark Pit thought "_He's been here since the very beginning_."

The two Nintendo icons were still duking it out without actually fighting. Which would probably happen soon.

"Aren't we supposed to be getting along?" Dark Pit tried

"STAY OUT OF IT!" both of them yelled. Normally a comment like that would send the clone launching towards said commenter. But he really didn't feel like getting blasted by Master Hand again.

He sighed, he decided he'd at least try with the PSI child

"What'cha drawing." Dark Pit asked, he was refraining from cussing in front of the kid, who may or may not be older than him.

"Hold on," Ness raised a hand, he grabbed a red crayon and moved it in circles.

"I'm gonna make you into soup!" The plumber yelled

"I'll turn you into a big sandwich!" Bowser retorted

"I'll hang your shell on my wall!" Mario screamed

"I'll turn you into my personal slave!" The koopa king roared

"I'll use your kids as furniture!" The Italian his voice going even higher and louder

"I'll use your body fat as a blanket!" Bowser erupted

Dark Pit was again watching the two fight while eating popcorn, Ness was still drawing.

"Wow things got dark real fast" Dark Pit said through a mouthful of popcorn, he turned towards the Earthbound hero "You done?"

"Almost," Ness said without looking up

"How do you even have children, where is their mother!" Mario pointed a demanding finger at Bowser

"That is none of your business," Bowser said in a low tone, he quickly flashbacked to the day when he got his kids.

He had opened the door ready to kidnap Peach when he found eight baskets, eight notes and eight babies. At first he couldn't believe all these kids were his, then he looked at Bowser Jr.

"Aw fuck," he said, he carried all eight inside and burned the notes.

Bowser blinked out of his flashback "Well at least I can say I get some," the koopa king smirked at his next move "didn't Peach break up with you?"

Mario's fave turned insanely red as he tried to contain himself "we decided that we no longer had feelings for each other." He said in an ooc fashion

("Fourth wall!" Pit yelled _Master hand would you please?_ The author asked

"Gladly," Master Hand answered, somewhere in the mansion an angel was shot with a finger beam)

Bowser raised an eyebrow while smiling "Really?" The giant Koopa asked "Because if I remember, because I was there, she dumped you while you begged on your knees."

Mario's hands erupted in flames "That's it!" He yelled "Screw go karting on Tuesday, you're dead!"

Mario lunged at the turtle whose mouth was making flames.

"That should keep them busy for a while." Dark Pit said, he reached into the popcorn bucket and felt nothing "Dammit it, its empty." He said throwing the bucket.

"Okay done!" Ness exclaimed, he moved the freshly finished drawing towards Dark Pit.

Dark Pit picked up the drawing and gave an actual smile. The picture was of an unconscious (or dead) Mario and Bowser with a certain dark angel with a baseball bat on top of them, and a small kid with a baseball cap cheering in the background.

While the picture itself wasn't very well drawn, at all, it was still awesome.

"Hey thanks kid," Dark Pit said

Mario and Bowser were now fighting, and if they weren't videogame characters who showed no signs of damage unless the plot demanded it, there'd be blood everywhere.

They punched, kicked, slashed and burned each other with everything they had. Mario grabbed F.L.U.D.D and shoved it into the koopas throat.

"Drink this!" Mario laughed turning on F.L.U.D.D. Bowser reacted by flipping over and breaking the machine.

He grabbed Mario and was about to bite his head when Mario kicked him in the groin.

Dark Pit, who was ignoring the battle, thought of something "Hey you mind if I ask you a question?" He directed to Ness

"Sure," Ness smiled

"How old are you?"

"Hmm," Ness pondered as he moved his head to avoid a fireball from unknown origin. "Well I'm technically 13 years old."

The angel blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I'm 13, at least my game says so."

"Wow," Dark Pit said, this kid was short for thirteen

"Well," Ness said, Dark Pit raised an eyebrow "I was thirteen when my game came out but that was in 1994 so if you add it up . . . "

Dark Pit cringed, even though Pit was usually the one who freaked out about the fourth wall it still slightly scared the dark copy.

Ness took the drawing and a crayon and did some math problems "I'm 34 years old."

Dark Pit's mouth dropped open, to which Ness gently closed.

"Thirty fuc, u, u, u, freaking four! What the hell!"

"How old are you?" Ness asked calmly, Dark Pit blushed and looked down.

"Technically," Dark Pit stretched the word, " I'm gonna be three in march."

"So you're a baby?" Ness asked. The dark angel glared at the not-so-child "What?" He asks innocently

Dark Pit was about to answer when the table was lit on fire. The two turned to see Mario and Bowser were now brawling with fire.

"This is getting ridiculous." Dark Pit sighed. "I know Master Hand put shuffle but did he even look over this at all?"

Ness was about to respond when Bowser whacked Dark Pit with a claw, the angel snapped.

"Alright that's fucking enough" Dark Pit roared, screw cussing in front of Ness, he was thirty four "Shits going down. Master Hand!" He yelled into the ceiling.

"Do it," the disembodied voice of the disembodied hand said. " I'll put them in solitary confinement. Just as Dark Pit was about to charge in Ness grabbed his robe.

"Use this!" He said pulling out a baseball bat, from nowhere.

"Thanks," Dark Pit said darkly. He rose the bat over his head as Ness cheered him on in the background.

**Well I know it wasn't as haha funny as you might've expected but I think its pretty good**.

**I was originally going to put Dark Pit with Lucina but I thought naw, lets put him with a kid that's more fun. I just didn't know of it was going to be Ness or Toon Link, at the end I thought Ness would be the better option.**

**And thanks to our guest I now know that the story I was talking about is "The Super Smash Realm" I won't say to read it or not cuz I don't control your life but I think it's a good story, **

**And to our guest I'm sorry if your review doesn't show, this is all new to me.**

**AngeloHeroOfLight, signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The goddess, Boxer, Monkey and Dinosaur

**Hello guys AngeloHeroOfLight here with another chapter**

**Sorry the last one was kind of dark, I thought it would be fitting considering that these guys have been at it since before I was born.**

**Don't worry this chapter should be funnier and more lighthearted.**

**Without further ado here we go**

"So your a god?" Little Mac asked, he was with his group and was trying to break the ice.

"A godDESS, yes" Palutena was glaring at the smasher she had sworn was her greatest enemy

"And you're a monkey?" He turned towards the smasher Palutena wasn't glaring at.

"Eh-ah!" Diddy Kong excalimed while nodding

"Uh," Little Mac said, "_why would they let in smashers who can't talk?_"

Little Mac turned towards the green figure "and you're a-?"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi exclaimed, the boxer faceplamed. The green dinosaur was happily sitting, blissfully unaware of the glares he was receiving from the goddess.

"So Palutena?" Little Mac tired again

"Yes?" The green haired woman asked

"How did you become a goddess?"

Palutena turned around so quickly that Little Mac missed it. "Well," the goddess smiled

"It all started in Little Goddesses Preschool," Palutena started "I was at the top of my class and a prodigal genius. They recognized my talents and moved me up five years."

"In Future Mystical Beings Elementary I was made fun of because I was only five years old. Then I discovered my magical powers and beat most of them up."

"Instead of getting expelled I got moved up another five years for my advance magical techniques and was now a sophomore at Eternal Power High."

"Anyways I may have gotten into a couple fights and one might've died and become reincarnated as a brown haired, blue eyed angel but that's besides the point."

"I graduated at the top of my class and with honors and was going to go to college but then the Skyworld Revolution happened!"

"I bravely stepped up to the people at the incredible age of eight and led an army against the evil king of Skyworld. Two years later we won the war and Skyworld was ours."

"The next day we had the kings execution and then we had lunch. The gods were so pleased with my performance that at the age of ten I became a goddess and ruler of Skyworld."

"Wow," Little Mac said, he turned to see the dinosaur and monkey. Diddy was looking for fleas on his fur and Yoshi was staring at both of them "Did you get that Yoshi?"

Yoshi stared at Little Mac for a couple minutes "Yoshi!" He said happily. Little Mac sighed, the green monster had probably just looked their way because they were making noise.

"Wait a minute," the boxer said "does that mean you killed Pit?"

The ruler of Skyworld put a finger to the boxers lips "I think its better if that is never spoken of again, right?" The goddess whisper threatened. Little Mac gulped and nodded.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi cried out, the goddess stood up and her staff lit up

"Quiet you poor excuse for a reptile before I-" the goddess raised her staff.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Little Mac said stepping in front of the goddess. Diddy Kong got on top of Mac's head and did the same thing

"Eh-eh!" The monkey cried out.

"Why do you want to kill the Yoshi?" Little Mac asked. The goddess pointed her staff at the green dinosaur

"It knows what it did." The goddess put simply yet angrily

"Yoshi?" Yoshi asked confused and tilting his head. He obviously had no idea what was going on.

"Palutena" the boxer reasoned "I think you and I are the only ones in this room capable of advance thinking, no offense Diddy."

"Eh" the monkey replied shrugging his shoulders

"So whatever you think he did, he probably doesn't remember."

"One cannot forget a travesty like that!" Palutena yelled

"At least tell us what he did!" The boxer yelled back

"Ah!" Diddy agreed. Uncertainty went into Palutena's mind "_kill the Yoshi, tell a story, Kill The Yoshi, Tell A Story, KILL THE YOSHI, TELL A STORY!"_

"Fine!" The goddess lowered her staff, Diddy Kong and Little Mac sighed in relief. Yoshi just sat there and smiled. "This thing!" Palutena raised her finger this time "attacked me from behind!"

Little Mac and Diddy blinked "That's it?" The boxer replied

"Ah?" The chimp said to

"It's what I was doing while he attacked me!" She yelled making the two smahsers jump

"I was cooking," the smashers cringed, including Yoshi "I was making some beef stew. Then I turn around to see the recipe book and when I go back I see its gone and there's a Yoshi eating something in the kitchen!"

"Well considering your cooking record," Little Mac "I think he might've done you a favor." Diddy Kong nodded

"You don't get it!" The goddess cried "This was the first time that my food wasn't capable of sentient thought!"

"So it was edible?!" The boxer asked disbelievingly, even Diddy's jaw dropped

Palutena looked down embarrassed "Well it didn't move so I was so happy I didn't even think to taste it." Her face turned hard "Which is why this atrocity should die!" She said raising her staff again

"Hey!" Little Mac yelled angrily, Palutena almost dropped her staff in surprise "Normally I'd have a problem hitting woman but your a god so I'll beat you if you hurt the Yoshi!"

Palutena scoffed and lowered her staff "Like you could beat a godDESS."

"Knocked you out last week didn't I?" Little Mac smirked

"Shut up," the goddess blushed

"If I was you I'd be flattered," the boxer said

"Why?"

"Because he was brave enough to try your cooking, and I bet he probably liked it?" Palutena turned around towards Yoshi

"Is it true?" She asked. Yoshi ran up to the goddess and nuzzeled her "Oh Yoshi!" She said wrapping her arms around him "I'm so sorry for trying to kill you all those times!"

"Yoshi!" The dinosaur said, he was just happy he was being hugged

"Yoshi can I ask something, can I ride on your back?" Palutena asked, Yoshi jumped in response. That was one of the few things he understood

"Yes I've always wanted to ride a Yoshi!" She hopped on Yoshi's back and blasted a hole through the wall "Onwards Yoshi! Let's eat everything in the living room!"

"Yoshi!" He said running to the living room. Master Hand's voice rang through the room

"Yoshi! Palutena! Get back in here! Don't eat the living room! Crazy go get them!" Crazy hand broke through the wall opposite of the one Palutena broke

"COME BACK GUYS!" Crazy yelled chasing after the duo and breaking more walls. Little Mac sighed and spoke to the monkey on his head

"Do you know how to play cards?"

"Ah," the monkey responded "Know how to play Speed?" Little Mac asked. Diddy Kong nodded and took a deck of cards from his hat

(In the living room . . .)

"Yes Yoshi eat everything!" The goddess yelled maniacally, to which the dinosaur did happily

"HERE YOSHI, YOSHI YOSHI. HERE GODDESS, GODDESS, GODDESS!" Crazy Hand yelled behind them breaking any furniture Yoshi hadn't eaten

(Back in to room . . .)

"Damn," Little Mac said throwing down his cards "you won again!" The monkey clapped happily

"Guess I owe you five bananas now." The boxer said

"Ah!" The monkey said raising a finger

"Oh yeah sorry six," the boxer smiled correcting himself

**Well I had fun writing this chapter, i guess with a character as . . . unique, as Palutena this was not going to be a boring chapter.**

**Thanks to Blackstar2029's cousin for the idea of Little Mac being the peacekeeper and our guests kind yet slightly misspelled review.**

**If i keep feeling this story i should have a chapter for nighttime or tomorrow. **

**Dont forget you can still ask for certain groups or at least pairs, whether i do them or not depends on things such as chemistry and randomness **

**AngeloHeroOfLight signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Quality Time Chapter 4: The animals, balloon, knight and tactician

**Hello everyone AngeloHeroOfLight here with another chapter. Thank you to all of you who have stuck around for this project it really means a lot to me.**

**Now before we start, this chapter isn't really that funny, or at least not yet cuz I'm writing this halfway through the story (derp) but I enjoyed(or am enjoying) writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**And I'd give an M/M warning but the thing is that I'm honestly not even sure who he has feelings for, you'll understand when you get there.**

Robin had been in the cafeteria when he eyed his group. Being a tactician he thought of strategies into gaining the trios friendship, or tolerance in Meta Knights case.

He figured that Master Hand wouldn't let them go until the end of the day, or until they got along. Robin hoped it was the later, Master Hand wouldn't carry it out to long, the gamers would get impatient.

"_Fourth wall_," he told himself, he didn't panic like Pit but it was still something to take into consideration, the horrors that would ensue if it were to break.

He shivered at the thought of such an unsettling fate. "Something cross your mind?" Meta Knight asked. Robin blinked in surprise, even when the knight was with thirty he considered friends he wouldn't talk.

"I could ask you the same thing?" The tactician said, Meta Knight looked away with a small grunt "Not that it bothers me! just that you don't, usually, talk."

The knight turned to watch the tactician "What would you like to talk about then?" He asked, to say Robin was shocked would be cutting it short. Meta Knight would barely talk to someone even when absolutely necessary, and even then he let Pikachu run around in flames.

And here he was asking Robin if he wanted to talk, as in non life threatening situation kind of talk. "Robin? Robin!" Robin snapped out of his shock to see Meta Knight watching him.

"Where you about to change?" He asked. Robin sighed, he had a condition, or rather _they_ had a condition. You see if one were to look at the character slot for Robin they'd see a both male and female robin. See there are different universes or sometimes a universe would be reborn, but with slight differences. Rosalina could attest to that.

In one of those occasions there had been a male Robin and when the universe was reborn, a female Robin. Both of them were invited to the tournament but took up one slot, so their bodies were merged when they teleported here. No one had realized what had happened.

When male Robin awoke he was in Chrom's room with said king wearing an expression of disbelief. Chrom then proceeded to call him an imposter, a faker and among many horrible things. He then kicked Robin out of his room, he went to find Lucina but she had said that they were neither family nor friends.

Even though Male Robin was neither married, nor would he want to be, to Chrom or 'mother' to Lucina they had been great friends of his in his universe, and it hurt him to think that they turned his back on him.

He actually communicated to the other Robin, through a notebook he had. She apologized and said she tried to convince her family but to no avail. He was truly alone.

"No sorry, just thinking." Robin smiled softly. Robin felt a pressure on his head, he looked up to see a duck trying to nest in his hair. "Get out of here!" He waved at the duck, it quacked sadly and landed on the table with pleading eyes.

"Fine," the silver haired boy said, the duck quacked happily and nestled back into Robin's hair "but if you lay an egg, I'm kicking you out." The duck simply quacked.

Robin turned towards the other two smashers. Jigglypuff and Duck Hunt, or just Hunt, Duck was in his hair. They had gotten along almost immediately, but to be fair they had already been friends, and Hunt was a dog. He liked anyone who fed, played or petted him.

"You're a lot like her you know." Meta Knight broke Robin from his thoughts. "Excuse me?" He asked the masked puffball

"You and the other Robin," Meta Knight said simply "You two share very similar qualities, except for marriage and genitalia." Robin blushed

"Why do you say that?" Robin asked not looking at Meta Knight "You are both kind, and smart and always want to do what's right." He said "Some of us smashers have even tried having both of you doing the exact same problem and you both did the same things, every single time."

Robin's eyes wide eyed in shock "Why would you do that?" He asked

"Some of us didn't like seeing you sad." The knight said "We even had Chrom and Lucina watch one of our challenges but all they said was 'That's not our Robin'" Robin's eyes filled with hurt

"But a smasher might've told them off." Jigglypuff giggled, she had learned to talk so her singing could be more 'effective' Hunt barked and tossed a giggling Jigglypuff. They liked playing ball, the balloon Pokemon being the ball

"Who was it?" Robin asked, Meta Knight looked away. Even below his mask you could tell he was blushing, Robin started laughing "What did you even say them, it must've been good."

Robin guessed that the knight was blushing more furiously "Well," Meta Knight started "I told them that they were heartless and that they didn't deserve the love that their Robin gave them and the pain from they caused you."

Already Robin's jaw dropped but Meta Knight wasn't done "I told them that you were more alike then they could ever imagine," he started talking more quickly, he could see Robin's hair growing longer and his chest expanding "that even if you weren't exactly the same person you both depended on them greatly and that they were causing harm to both of you, and then I called them bastards."

Robin was shocked by Meta Knight's words but knew he didn't have long, he could already feel his bones, muscles and consciousness changing. He flashed a real smile, the first one in a while "Thank you-"

"Meta Knight." Female Robin finished, she blinked not knowing where she was "Oh hello Meta Knight." Female Robin said "what are we doing here?"

Meta Knight was about to respond when Robin raised her finger "What's on my head?" She carefully picked up the sleeping duck who took no interest in Robin's/Robin's transformation.

The Duck quacked in protest and was dropped by a surprised Robin "What was he doing in my! wait." Robin started "if he's here, then that means." She turned her head and saw Hunt. She squealed in delight and ran over to the dog.

Hunt sensed Robin coming and threw himself on his stomach "Who's a good boy, you are!" Robin said in a goofy voice, she really liked dogs

Jigglypuff landed on the table and laughed. "That was sweet." Jigglypuff told Meta Knight. He looked away, his blush reaching the opening in his mask.

"It was nothing," he replied. Jigglypuff smiled and shook her head, er, body. "Not to them, or him, she doesn't know yet!" While Meta Knight appreciated the gesture it was hard to take Jigglypuff serious with her high-pitched cutsie voice.

"Do I need to tell her?" Meta Knight softly groaned. Talking to the male Robin already caused a great drain on what others call _emotions_

"Nah," the pale pink puffball said "Guy Robin will probably tell her. They apparently talk to each other!" Meta Knight sighed in relief, falling in his chair to the best of his bodies ability

"So who is it?" Jigglypuff asked teasingly, the cloaked puffball shot up "How did you-" he hissed

"Puh-lease," she said "you never go out of your way for anyone, not even when Pikachu was on fire." Jigglypuff giggled, it had been a bad situation but Pikachu had made funny sounds.

"Then you suddenly go out to help, technically two people. Something's got to be up." Meta Knight looked down, _emotions_, he thought "So, is it him or is it her." Meta Knight refused to loom up "Or is it both of them?"

Meta Knight cringed at that, at first Jigglypuff didn't get it but then it dawned on her "You don't know do you? You said they were so alike."

What Jigglypuff did next surprised the knight beyond belief, he hugged her "It's all right, emotions suck." Meta Knight gave a small chuckle "That's for sure," he said

"Do you want to go to sleep?" The Pokemon asked. Meta Knight nodded, Jigglypuff pulled her mic out of hammerspace and began to sing. Quickly everyone in the room fell to sleep.

Even though sleep was her desired result Jigglypuff got pissed. She uncapped her mic to reveal a marker

Okay Jigglypuff thought whose getting the penis drawn o. Their face

***Sniffs* why was it so sad! Honestly i thought if the whole Robin gender thing and this happened, but i think this might be my favorite chapter. So far**

**If some of you are wondering what Master Hand was doing through all this he was crying into a lot of tissues. How you may ask? It stumps me and I'm writing this.**

**Anyway announcement! I might start a new story! But that'll probably be after I update this again so, yup. **

**And before I forget, the whole fourth wall thing, that may or may nit become important, is inspired by Twilight Joltik's Ten Random Characters**

**Dont forget to review, AngeloHeroOfLight signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6

Quality Time Chapter 6: The princess, hyrulian, hero king and mercenary.

**Hello my peoples Robin246- er I mean AngeloHeroOfLight here with a chapter of Robocop- er Quality Time**

**Before we start this chapter is officially chapter six because I've been confusing myself (failure) so don't worry you missed nothing**

**Sorry for updating a little later than usual, for those who are new and dont get it I was uploading like two chapters a day, haha.**

**This is one of the first two groups I had planned out and is the Marth and Ike chapter. For all you who ship this, haha you're in for a surprise.**

**I own neither ssb or Robocop or the name Robin246, nor pokemon**

**For all of you who read everything you win nothing! Moving on **

" So link which version of yourself are you right now? Princess Toadstool asked "Hiyah," he said putting his hands to his mouth

"Got it," Peach said, Link grabbed her shoulder and pushed her down as blue fire roared past where they just were.

The two smashers across the room were having a swordfight, an actual swordfight. "How do they even have swords," Peach asked "Didn't they take weapons away?

Link shook his head "Ah," e said pulling out the Master Sword, and his Clawshot, and his gale boomerang . . . Bombs

"Okay, okay!" Peach raised her hands "Wait, what the heck. Crazy took my gold club away!"

(In Rustboro city . . . )

"Police Department what's your situation?" Officer Jenny asked "There's a hand destroying the town with a golf club!" A woman screamed murder into the phone

"Mam, I will ask you kindly not to joke around with the phone, people may need-" Officer Jenny was cut off by Crazy literally breaking into the Police Department swinging a golf club

"I AM JULIO!" he screamed, again, breaking out of the station. "Hello, hello?" The woman on the phone asked the unconscious officer

"Oh my Arceus! Its coming back!" The woman on the phone hanged up, the last words heard were "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE JULIO!"

(Back in the mansion . . . )

"Damn Crazy," Peach cursed. She paid attention towards Marth and Ike. Both of them were fighting a very powerful warrior, each other.

"I usually have a problems fighting woman, especially if they can't defend themselves." Ike smirked slashing and dodging

"I am more than perfectly capable of defending myself. I have defeated many strong opponents, which is to be expected since I am royalty." Marth was keeping a cool demeanor while facing the mercenary

"Sorry, princess, didn't know you had such skills." Ike said sarcastically "then I wont feel bad for doing this!" He swept at Marth's feet and met with nothing.

Ike looked up and saw Marth in mid-air. The hero king kicked Ike in the face. Marth was about to stab Ike when the mercenary picked up his sword and deflected the blade. Both swordsmen pointed their blades at each other and started circling.

Peach and Link were eating popcorn while watching "How'd we get popcorn?" Peach asked

"he-yah," Link shrugged, his and Peach's brushed in the popcorn bucket. Link pulled his hand quickly and blushed. Peach sighed inwardly, maybe she could forgive the whole 'blonde' thing. But Link did something that would make the relationship impossible.

He was into cross dressing. And before anyone could say anything, Peach knew, KNEW. That no matter how much Link or someone else tried to convince her, that was a dress. Why he would wear the same green dress everyday was beyond her.

Well they all did that so I guess he has an excuse. A stray sword strike almost took off her crown, and head.

"Master Hand!" She yelled, her phone buzzed, Peach picked it up and read the I.D. _Master Hand _"Hello?" She said trying to make her voice pissed off. Link held back a laugh, he could do those.

"Is it Marth and Ike?" The other voice said "You knew they were together and you didn't change it!" She angrily said to the phone

"It's exactly why I left them, they are one of the most destructive duos in the mansion." Master Hand snapped back. Peach sighed, at least the logic made sense. Ever since the 'incident'

"Yeah but still, it's like putting Mario and Bowser together." Master Hand was silent."You didn't." Peach groaned, it wasn't a question.

"I moved them to different groups," the hand dodged the question. Peach removed her fingers from her forehead "Did anyone die?" She asked

"No," the Hand responded "Dark Pit beat them unconscious." Peach chuckled and told herself to thank to dark angel later.

"Where are you anyways?" She asked the disembodied body part "I'm in a police department in the Pokemon universe, apparently Crazy destroyed Rustboro city with a golf club."

Peach sighed "Well can I take out Marth and Ike?" She said pulling out a frying pan "No" Master Hand said, "everyone's calm because they're watching the battles."

The call ended leaving Peach slightly irked. "Hyah?" Link offered raising his sword. Peach smiled "Thanks, but Master Hand said no."

"Hah?" Link asked changing topics "Me and Mario?" Peach said nervously "why do you want to know that?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," the princess huffed "he's a dirty cheater, he had had a relationship with Daisy and that bitch Pauline. Anyways I found out and instead of denying it he came out clean."

"Daisy and Pauline knew to, but they also knew what it meant to cut off with Mario completely, and so did I. I told him we couldn't be a couple but we could still be friends."

"And thank Stars!" Peach exclaimed laughing "he made the worst boyfriend but he's actually a good friend."

Link was going to answer when an off balance slash from Falchion caused Peach's chair to break landing her on her face. The battle stopped and the whole mansion went quiet, because everyone was watching.

Ike, Marth and Link had fear written in their faces but Link was the only smart one to move away. Peach slowly got up and took out her frying pan.

Before either of them said anything she whacked both of them on the head, grabbed them by the neck and sat them down.

"Is this still over that damn incident?!" Both Ike and Marth glared at the princess. Royalty or not they would kill whoever mentioned that day

_Well then I guess I have to do it!_ a voice boomed through the room. "That's not Master Hand," Marth said

_Nope, its AngeloHeroOfLight and I'm here to tell the tale of the 'incident'!_

"You wouldn't dare!" "No you won't" Marth and Ike yelled at the same time

_*scoffs* we're not even on the same plane of existence_, _try and stop me._

"The fourth wall is so breaking." Ike banged his head on the table

_Nope, I have people who are holding the fourth wall_, turns back to see hired people fending off arms

_Anyway, the incident. It happened around Melee or Brawl, these two were friends and had been walking around the significantly less occupied Smash Mansion._

_There had been an accident and there was still rubble around, these dolts trip and end up in each others lips. Ness who had been vloging at the time caught it and post it on the internet. Which has been removed by Nintendo's "request"_

_And because of that vid one of the biggest shippings in history was born_. Loud crack in the background, _um I've got to fix the fourth wall, see you guys later._ Pulls out machine gun

_Damn it Karl you can't do shit right!_ opens fire.

The room was left in silence with an embarrassed and fuming Marth and Ike. "You guys are real idiots you know." Peach said Marth and Ike were about to protest but Peach held her hand up "let me finish."

"Do you guys know how beneficial this accident had been to the both of you?" Peach lectured "you both became super popular, receive a ton of fans and you wouldn't believe how many people write stories about you guys."

_Peach you're not making this easier!_ More machine gun fire _Karl shoot the damn gun!_

"Anyways, you're wives don't even care, they just laugh. So really you're just being stupid." Peach finished. Marth and Ike were to flustered to make a rebuttal, also Peach made good points

"Well you're stupid to!" Ike said finally "Yes!" Marth agreed. Peach placed her arms on her hips

"How am I stupid?" She asked, Ike couldn't come up with anything but Marth smirked "You can't admit your feelings for Link."

Gasps were heard around the mansion, the tables were now on Peach "W-when did this become about me?"

"You can not call us stupid if you fall under the same crime." Marth leaned back "Yeah," Ike smiled broadly

"Well I-uh-I FINE!" Peach yelled, startling almost everyone. The assist trophies were now watching to.

"I do like him but he doesn't because he doesn't like women!" She yelled, Ike, Marth and Link's faces turned to confusion

"Um, Peach, Link likes girls." Ike said slowly, as if the princess wouldn't understand

"No," Peach waved him off "I mean he doesn't like normal women, they need to have magic."

The room was in silence for a couple minutes until Marth and Ike spoke

"But can't you light yourself on fire?" Marth asked

"and make giant waterfalls out of your eyes?"

"and heal yourself?"

"Can't you grow wings sometimes?"

"Can't you float in the air?"

"Pull Toad out of nowhere."

"Hyah?"

"Can't you pull a frying pan out of nowhere?"

"And a gold club?"

"And a tennis racket?"

"Hyah?"

"Can't you pull vegetables out of nowhere?"

"Your umbrella kills."

"You put people asleep by dancing"

"Hyah?"

"OKAY!" Peach yelled "I guess I'm magical, but he wears a dress!" Silence hit the room again. Ike got up and put a hand on Peach "It's a tunic." He said

Peach blinked "What?" Ike sighed "Marth can you get up?" Marth got up, Ike walked over to Marth and gestured at the prince "Is this a dress?" He asked Peach

"No," the princess replied "See!" Ike exclaimed "what Marth is wearing is almost exactly what Link's wearing!"

"My clothes are better made," Marth put in "Not the time." Ike said. Peach racked her brain for an excuse

"But, but he's blonde!" She exclaimed, Marth looked at Link "It's more like a dark blonde, so it doesn't count."

Peach tried to come up with another excuse, Marth rolled his eyes and Ike face palmed. "Just kiss him!" They both said. She felt a finger tap her shoulder, she had completely forgotten about the triforce bearer of courage.

She turned slowly to face Link and was assaulted by a pair of lips. Peach closed her eyes and fainted.

"Peach! Peach!" A voice she knew to well brought her back "Are you all right?" Link asked

"We, um, we?" Peach stuttered, she was still trying to rap her head around the kiss. Link hugged her "Din Peach, you scared me."

Peach closed her eyes and returned the hug "Dont worry Link she's all right now." Ike said, Peach thought that it was a general response

Link wiped a tear from his eye "Yeah, thanks Ike." Link said, "No problem." The mercenary responded. Peach eyes shot open"You understand him?!" She yelled

Link chuckled, "Your kiss let me talk again." Peach blushed at the comment. Marth coughed and said "That's not true, they found the problem with his voice and fixed it." The twilight hero glared at the hero king

"I was trying to be romantic!" He said, Marth crossed his arms. "Lying is not romantic."

Peach laughed at the two. Ike coughed this time "Um, Peach. Thanks." The princess tilted her head "For what?"

"Well," Ike said, he was interrupted by Marth "We talked while you were unconscious and realized you were right."

"So you guys don't hate each other anymore?" Peach asked disbelievingly "Nope" Ike said "Soren is even trying to get us to stage a kiss, even my wife ships us."

They laughed when they all heard screaming outside, everyone in the mansion ran to the windows and started laughing even harder.

Crazy had been shoved into a glove that looked like one Peach would wear. "BUT BRO WHYYYYY?"

"It's your punishment for destroying a city." Master Hand said "Maybe next time you'll think twice before breaking a town with a golf club."

**Sits down, GOSH, its over! Do you know how hard it is to kill WHILE writing. And Karl kept messing up!**

**My readers how are you doing! I hoped you like the chapter. It was going to be focused on everyone but i think it ended up being a chapter PeachxLink **

**Explanations! Well one I thought no one did enough PeachxLink so i thought "hey why not!" Secondly what Peach said is true, MarthxIke is easily the biggest shipped couple in the super smash bros community whether you admit it or not. So I thought enough! Lets make them enemies because if they aren't a couple they're friends**

**Nothing against MarthxIke or m/m pairings because most of mine are just that, lol, I just thought that this would be a nice change**

**One last thing, Blackstar2029? Get well soon!**

**AngeloHeroOfLight signing out!b**


	7. Chapter 7

Quality Time Chapter 7: Bounty hunter, ninja, hedgehog, dragon and plumber

**Hello everyone! Yes there is five you read right, why? Hold on! You'll find out!**

**I am in class writing some of this because school started (silently cries) but I will try to keep posting.**

**Anyways thank you again to all of you who read this because no one forces you to which means you like this! Unless you're being forced, PM and I'll call the authorities**

Everyone in the room had no real problem with each other. Two of them talked since they were Pokemon, and the other two had a one sided conversation since one wouldn't stop talking and the other didn't care.

"So what I did after Amy chased me was this thing were I ran really fast in circles and made a tornado which sent her flying away." Sonic said, at this point Samus started paying attention

"You did that to her and she still likes you?" She asked. Sonic laughed loudly "I turned into a weird ass werehog and she still likes me."

"Werehog?" The bounty hunter asked raising her eyebrow, Sonic sighed "Sega." He said simply

"Gre, greninja." Greninja said to Charizard "Char, ri, cha." He said nervously. They were friends but Greninja was a water type, nuff said.

There was a huge knock at the door, everyone already knew it was one of the hands. "Who is it!" Samus yelled

"It's me." Master Hand said. Everyone sighed in relief, if they laughed at Crazy he'd probably beat them up with lasers and such.

"What's the problem?" Sonic asked, Master hand opened the door with Mario behind him. "Mario had gotten in a fight with Bowser and was in solitary confinement. I moved the other two so I'm putting him here."

"Gre?" Greninja asked, Master Hand responded by finger blasting him. Master Hand understood all Pokemon languages and understood what the water ninja had said

"Doesn't matter what happened, take him." He pushed Mario in and shut the door. Mario was glaring at a certain blue smasher.

Sonic responded by jumping on the smasher "Mario!" Mario put a fake smile on "Sonic!" He said unenthused "its so good to see you."

"We haven't talked since I've had a good game! Lets catch up!" Mario tensed up and looked for an excuse "I've followed all your games!" The red hatted man said

"Okay but what about off screen?" The hedgehog asked. "Amy talks about you all the time, we probably know every detail of your life." The suit less Samus said.

Sonic groaned loudly and walked away cursing. Mario looked at Samus and saw her wink, _thank you_ Mario mouthed

"Greninja?" The water type asked Mario. Samus piped in before Mario could talk "he asked how much did you miss."

Mario and Sonic looked at Samus in surprise, the lighter version simply smiled. Since she had learned to talk to Pikachu she found it easier to understand the other Pokemon.

"What happened? The plumber asked. The original group looked around at each other, thinking who'd have to explain.

"Charizard?" Asked the not-so-dragon. "How much did you miss." Samus translated. Mario blinked in confusion and raised his glove to his hand.

"I didn't even know anything happened." He said. The four smashers snickered, they would've told him all about it but they were afraid of what Crazy might do.

"Who's gonna tell him?" Sonic snickered, Samus, greninja and Charizard turns toward him. Sonics smile fell, "Aw crap."

"Well," he sighed "Crazy had convinced Peach to give him her golf club, or rather lied, he destroyed a city in the Pokemon world and as punishment Master Hand put him in a frilly glove. I posted a picture in Smashbook."

At that moment the ceiling broke with a pink glove floating in "THAT WAS YOU! MY MOM SAW THAT!" Crazy hand's . . . end? Lit on fire as he propelled himself towards the blue blur.

After cracking the room's floor the hand saw that the hedgehog rad run away via roof. "MY FRIENDS CALL ME JULIA NOW!" Crazy yelled chasing after Sonic.

"Chasing after one of the fastest things in the world," Samus sighed "Good plan Crazy." She turned to look at the plumber who was staring at the Pokemon.

"Something wrong?" She asked, Mario blinked out of his daze " No sorry, I, just never been this close to Pokemon before."

Samus blinked her surprise "Really?" She asked "isn't this like your fourth time here?" Mario nodded and rubbed the back of his head

"Well the first time we barely had any personality," Mario starts explaining "during the second tournament there was so much going on!"

"The third time is when we were fighting Taboo, and Red kind of freaks me out. So this is really the first chance I've had." Mario finished

"Well do you want to ask them anything?" Samus asked

"They're really nice!" A voice popped in, the smashers looked around but saw nothing "Up here!" The voice said again. The group looked up to see Peach and Link

"Hey Peach," Mario waved, Peach smiled and waved back "they dont really mind questions, just as long as they're not mean . . . And don't ask about Greninja's scarf." The princess whispered the last part

Mario nodded "Thanks Peach!" She smiled and leaned back into the room. "If you need anything we're up here." Link said surprising the four. He leaned back leaving them alone.

Mario shifted uncomfortably, "So you're Pokemon? Is there anything special about you?" Charizard perked up and flapped his wings dramatically "Uh, you're a dragon, um, type!" Mario exclaimed, showing his very limited knowledge

Charizard responded by pumping his arm on his chest, Samus rolled her eyes and scoffed "You are not a dragon." She said to the fire/flying type.

The fire Pokemon sent a Mean Look towards Samus, but he didn't have the move so it's not very effective. Mario was more confused now "But he looks like a dragon." He said

"Yeah," Samus said "but there's different types and Charizard doesn't have the Dragon one." Mario looked utterly confused but moved on.

"And you're a what?" He asked Greninja. The water type responded by squirting his face. "Oh, I got this." Samus said thinking "he's a, a." She couldn't place the word

"Ninja." Greninja said, Samus clapped her hands and hit her forehead "Yes that's it he's a ninja."

Greninja rolled his eyes and sat on the floor. Not a second after Sonic appeared in the room. "Hey guys!" He smiled

"Wasn't Crazy chasing you?" Samus asked. Sonic smiled and sat down "He was" answered the hedgehog "but then he ran into a tornado and is probably still in it."

Mario chuckled "I wouldn't have trouble believing that." He said. Sonic remembered Mario was here "Peach and Link got together, Marth and Ike dont hate each other, although they're wives will probably ask them to kiss and they broke the fourth wall." He finished catching Sonic up.

"What's the fourth wall?" Mario asked not bothered by the fact Peach was dating, as long as it wasn't Bowser. Everyone in the room was shocked beyond their minds, everyone knew what the fourth wall was. It was basically the second 'talk' right after THE talk

"I'll tell him," Sonic said, Samus and Greninja grabbed his arms and pulled to the other side of the room while Charizard blocked them all from Mario's vision.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Samus hissed "it literally broke a while ago "Gre," Greninja agreed. They both looked at Charizard who simply nodded

"Well someone's got to tell him, I can at least say it fast." The three sighed "Lets get it over with." Samus said. They all walked over to Mario who was still as confused as ever.

"Okay," Sonic said looking serious, scaring Mario a little "I'm only gonna say this once and I'm gonna say it fast. So pay attention."

Sonic drew in a breath and said "The fourth wall is a barrier that divides our world from another world. In that world are people who basically gave us life but there's also these monsters over there."

"These monsters are called fangirls, or fanboys. If they saw us and realize its us they'd do horrible things. They attack in mobs and would either tear you limb from limb just to touch you or make you a sex slave to fill their sick fantasies."

"The fourth wall is somewhat stable but it can be broken if its paid to much attention, if the wall breaks our chances of dying go really high."

_*loud crash of glass* AngeloHeroOfLight sighs in annoyance "I will deal with you later hedgehog" hugh pitch screams were heard around the mansion._

_"The fangirls are coming" AngeloHeroOfLight said. He pulled out the giant blue cannon that requires three pieces to form "Die!" The high pitched voices screamed again in a charge._

The sounds ended but the smashers were still nervous "What now?" Sonic asked

The group was silent, not knowing what to say

"I'm checking my Smashbook before I die." Samus said pulling out her phone

**Tapes part of a wall together, damn sonic and his stupid- oh hey guys didn't see you there! Yeah fourth wall is not doing so good, you can thank sonic.**

**If all of you are wondering how I discovered the fourth wall you can thank Twilight Joltik, why I am now taking care of it is my business, but it involved a deal with death . . . Or was it the churro man?**

**You all have to admit that that is an accurate analysis/portrayal of the species known as fangirls.**

**Anyway contest time! I feel generous because I was generous before! To my fifteenth reviewer I will give anything. And by that I mean they can ask aanything about the story, things about me, ask for me to write a story, future plans. Basically anything that is in my (mostly writing) abilities. I will try to do it!**

**AngeloHeroOfLight signing out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The magic princess, midget hylian, king of evil and the astronaut

**Hello everyone AngeloHeroOfLight here accompanied by no one, because it's freaking ten-thirty at night and most of the people I know are asleep.**

**The reason this chapter so late was because I got a review from a guest saying he was confused (it's there you can see it) **

**Anyways I literally freaked out, or am freaking out. I'm like oh my gosh are my stories doing bad? Am I confusing people? And since its a guest, aka someone I can't contact I thought.**

**Write a new chapter hope he/she answers, I don't want you guys to be confused, but anyways moving on.**

Olimar sat uncomfortably in the STILL high tension room. Well considering one was a slightly more sinister version of Bowser and the other was the cooler version of Peach.

The third one was basically Link but younger . . . and a different time? Olimar shook his head, he didn't want to think of that timeline again.

He looked up and if he wasn't in this situation he probably would laughed. Zelda was making a show of ignoring Ganondorf, Ganondorf was making a show of not wanting to be there and Toon Link was trying to get the winds to get him out of there

"We're indoors kid," Ganon said "it's not going to work." Toon Link frowned "Well maybe I can get my boat to crash into the wall."

Ganondorf groaned while Zelda giggled. They had all learned that no matter how ridiculous something Toon Link said was, he was dead serious.

"What's so funny?!" The king of evil yelled at Zelda. The princess merely folded her arms and looked crossly at triforce bearer of Power.

"Toon Link said something funny so I laughed, is there a problem?" She said, the room was silent for a couple minutes until Ganondorf said with an emotion no one could place

"I don't know how to laugh." Zelda's hostility fell for a little but then resumes just as quick. Toon Link walked up to Ganondorf

"Why not?" He asked shocking everyone. "Link get away from him!" Zelda shrieked reaching for the mini hero.

"Why?" Link asked confused, Ganondorf growled at the magic user"I don't hate the child." He said

If Zelda could be any more shocked her head would explode "But don't you hate link?" She asked. Ganondorf nodded and looked at Toon Link.

"Yes it's true I hate the Link that ruined my goals, but this is not the same Link. This Link is much younger and has never done anything to me." Ganondorf said staring at the young boy.

Toon Link smiled at Ganondorf scaring Zelda witless "But Toon Link," she reasoned "Isn't there a Ganondorf world?"

"Yeah," Toon Link said " but that Ganondorf was shorter and his skin was bluer and I dont think you can change your skin color." He went up to Ganondorf and put a hand on his face.

"And he's not wearing makeup so, he hasn't done anything to me either."

Zelda sighed in defeat "Well he has done things to me." She said "not necessarily." Ganondorf added

Zelda raised her eyebrow but motioned for him to continue "There are many versions of us, Toon Link being an example here, and with so many versions whose not to say that this is the first time you and I have met?"

Olimar and Toon Link were lying on the floor unconscious, it had been to much for their brains to handle. But Zelda having the triforce of wisdom simply put her finger to her chin.

Zelda groaned and put her hands in her face "not that timeline again!"even Ganondorf grimaced at the thought

"But under that same logic," Zelda continued "you and I could still be from the same world and time." She said

"It is a possibility," Ganondorf admitted "but I for one am tired." Zelda tilted her head

"Tired of what?" She asked, Ganondorf sighed and slumped onto his chair "Since i was brainwashed by taboo in the emissary everyone has slowly started avoiding me. People who were once my friends now ignore me."

"So I had many hours to think and cane to the decision that if it is necessary I will stop being evil." Zelda's mouth dropped open, to which Ganondorf smirked "at least in smash."

Zelda glared at Ganondorf "Well I am willing to believe you," she said "but I need a third party commentary."

The magic user turned to see Olimar coming to "Olimar, what do you think?" Zelda asked the Pikmin user "should I trust Ganondorf?"

"Olimar will obviously say yes." Ganondorf said

"Well maybe Olimar will say I shouldn't trust you!" Zelda snapped

"Well maybe Olimar will say that's a stupid decision!" Ganondorf snapped back

"Well maybe Olimar will say that it might be the smartest decision I could make!" Zelda got up

"Maybe Olimar will call you foolish not accepting such an offer!" Ganondorf stood up as well

"Maybe Olimar thinks you're both being dumb and you should be friends." Toon Link said waking up. The two looked at each other and then shook hands.

"Thank you Olimar," Ganondorf said to the astronaut

"Yes thank you," Zelda said. Olimar was so confused.

"Well then," Zelda said brushing the dust of her dress "now that we got that over with let me ask all of you very important questions."

Ganondorf and Toon Link sat down "First question," Zelda started "what is your favorite color?"

"Green," Link said obviously, "Yellow" Ganondorf said

"Really," Zelda asked "it's usually such a happy color, and no offense."

Ganondorf chuckled "It reminds me of the sands from where I'm from, if it weren't for that I'd probably hate the color yellow."

"What's yours?" Toon Link asked

"Blue," Zelda answered "it's the color of my goddess and its a very nice color."

"Favorite move,* Ganon asked " mines wizard kick."

"Nayrus love." Zelda said "Bombs," Toon Link said "I like when things explode." Ganondorf slowly inched away.

"Hey Ganon, what did you use to do all day?" Toon Link asked. Ganondorf. I could give you the real version of the fake one." He said

"Real one please, why would I want to fake one?" Toon Link asked, the currently not evil king chuckled

"Because the real one is pathetic," Ganondorf answered "but well you asked for it."

"When I wasn't taking my anger out during smash battles I would go out of the mansion."

"But I see you all the time," Zelda said "how is that possible." Ganondorf smiled

"Well I couldn't go all the time," he smiled, a smile that led on to more than he was saying "and I have dark magic, making a clone is simple."

"Where did you go?" Asked the triforce bearer of courage. "To the library." Ganon replied

"How is that pathetic?" Zelda asked. Ganondorf smiled even wider than before. "Let's just say there's a book in that library that lets you go to that world. A world where I live by another name."

"What is it, what is it!" Toon Link had climbed up Ganondorf. The gerudo snickered evilly at Toon Link. "I don't think you're ready." Hr said to the small hero

Zelda caught on what Ganon was doing and snickered an even more wicked smile than the dark magic user. "He's right, I don't think you're ready either." Toon Link turned in horror towards Zelda.

He jumped of Ganondorf and unto Zelda"I'm ready! I've been ready for so long!"

"You've only known about this for a couple minutes," the gerudo reasoned

"It feels like longer!" The hylian screeched. Zelda started giggling "Just tell us," she was just as curious, just not as desperate.

Ganondorf was laughing to "Well listen up cuz I ain't be repeating me self," his voice turned into a perfect pirate accent "ye be looking at the one an only Blackbeard!"

Toon Link mouth dropped open, so did Zelda but she was laughing to. "No way!" They both said

"Aye I be visitin the story of the mighty Blackbeard!" The apparent pirate king said. "The mighty king of the sea and feared by all!"

"That's so cool!" Toon Link yelled "why would you that's pathetic!" Blackbeard gave a hearty laugh "Tis accent ain't one for de gerudo king lad."

Zelda was rolling on the floor laughing, seeing her main enemy like this was to much

"Will you tell me about your adventures?!" Toon Link asked

"Why don't ya read me book lad," Ganondorf winked "Aw," Toon Links smile fell

The gerudo smiled and gave in "Aye lad I'll tell ye!" Toon Link pumped his fists in the air "Zelda you're going to listen to!"

"Oh I wouldn't miss this!" Zelda reassured. Ganondorf was smiling broadly "Now I just need a lad or lassie to help me with demonstrations." The king of evil sent an evil glare at Olimar.

He really regretted being here

**Made it through without the fourth wall even cracking! *slight crack in the background* whoops. **

**I know I might get some comments for the first paragraphs but its freaking true, lets review the facts. **

**Ganondorf constantly kidnaps Zelda and basically waits until Link gets all beefed up and strong instead of taking care of him when he had the chance. Ganondorf is beaten again and again while having little impact in the surrounding world and rarely, and I said rarely not ever, does any damage to Zelda**

**Now replace Ganondorf with Bowser, Zelda with Peach and Link with Mario and re read the paragraph. **

**Yeah that's right, also to the guest mentioned in the beginning. What exactly do you mean "post the groups" do you mean like to just tell you guys or what?**

**Anyways AngeloHeroOfLight signing out!**


	9. Chapter 9

Quality Time Chapter Nine: The doctor, fox, penguin and . . . Yellow thing?

**What am going to have for dinner today I wond- oh hey guys! I was feeding my inner fat kid but never mind that**

**Yes here we are again, some bad news my phone cracked. Worse news that's where I write. So yeah its kind of frustrating but whatever.**

**Our contest is almost over, two more reviews and we have a winner! Now its story time!**

The anthropomorphic fox looked up from his screen. Two smashers were running around the room in circles while the third was unconscious.

Fox Mcloud sighed half heartedly, while he found it somewhat annoying he had to admit it was semi funny. When the smashers had entered the room had brightened up by seeing Pac-Man who in turn turned ghostly white, ironically none of the colors of his ghosts.

Almost since the very beginning the doctor had begun his chase, with Pac-Man running around in his ball form. The pilot had chuckled at that _the one who runs in mazes for living or the one that throws pills at his enemies?_

He had turned to face King Dedede and saw a little surprised to see him hyperventilating

"What's wrong?" He asked. The king turned towards Fox, horror on his face.

"THE FOOD!" He yelled in despair "HE'S NOT GOING TO FEED US I CANT! I CAnt . . ." The dreamland king fell down unconscious. The vulpine did sigh at this _I guess there's a reason he's a heavyweight fighter_ he thought.

Soon after that the chasing got boring and he got on Smashbook and started chatting with Falco

_Starfox says: Hey Falco _

_PersonallyIPrefer: Hey Fox_

_Starfox says: What'cha doing_

_PersonallyIPrefer: Nothin, stuck here with the ninja and robots_

_Starfox says: Greninja? _

_PersonallyIPrefer: No the other one_

_Starfox says: Shiek? His technically not a ninja _

_PersonallyIPrefer: Then what is she?_

_Starfox says: A Shekiah, and he's a guy_

_PersonallyIPrefer: That's original, he's a guy? Isn't he technically Zelda?_

_Starfox says: Well he was but apparently someone did a magic spell and separated them, and since he was supposed to be a guy he became a guy._

_PersonallyIPrefer: Thank you Peppy_

_Starfox says: My voice's not that stupid_

_PersonallyIPrefer: Better hope he never hears that _

_Starfox says: Whatever, hey I saw in the boards that Peach and Link are in the same group._

_PersonallyIPrefer: Really?! Think they'll get in on?_

_Starfox says: Probably not, Marth and Ike are in their group._

_PersonallyIPrefer: Don't mean a thing, I bet they'll get out on anyways._

_Starfox says: Is that a fact?_

_PersonallyIPrefer: Yep._

_Starfox says: Care to try your luck? _

_PersonallyIPrefer: What you got in mind?_

_Starfox says: We say what we think will happen, and if it does the other had to fork up the prize._

_PersonallyIPrefer: What's the prize?_

_Starfox says: I'll let you decide _

_PersonallyIPrefer: Hm, how about 50,000 smash coins._

_Starfox says: You willing to fork over that much money?_

_PersonallyIPrefer: I ain't forking anything over._

_Starfox says: Well then, I say they'll get together but they'll also calm down Marth and Ike I'm the process _

_PersonallyIPrefer: HA! Like that'll happen, I say those two'll fight until they drop and Peach and Link will hook up._

_Starfox says: Deal?_

_PersonallyIPrefer: Deal._

At that moment a tv screen dropped from a hole in the ceiling. It light up and showed Marth's group.

_PersonallyIPrefer: Well I guess we'll find out then_

_Starfox says: Yep see you later. _

Fox closed his phone and watched the screen, while trying to ignore the chasing in the room.

He started watching the screen (you all know what happens, speeding it up) fox whooped as he got the events correct. He went to Smashbook and saw that Falco wasn't connected. He called him but it said his phone wasn't working

"Chicken." He said to himself mostly. He looked up and this time gave an annoyed groan. Dr. Mario was still refusing to let up, and Pac-Man was refusing to stop running.

He turned once again to King Dedede who was still unconscious, he probably wasn't waking up until there was food. Maybe if he fried one of the two other smashers the smell might wake him up? No, then they'd have one less smasher on the roster.

"How long have you guys been at it?" Fox asked to whichever would listen.

"A good half hour." Pac-Man said with almost no signs of fatigue. Dr. Mario on the other hand was almost convulsing

"Stop please! I'm begging!" He couldn't finish the sentence and fell to the floor heaving heavily. Pac-Man turned back and smiled, glad he had some time to rest, he sat down next to Fox.

"What's up?" He said cheerily, Fox raised his eyebrows and cocked his head towards Dr. Mario. Pac-Man gave a an annoyed look "He keeps chasing me for some dumb reason, at the beginning he would just stare but it turned to poking and when I told him off he seemed to calm down."

"But then he actually tried to strap me down in my sleep and started chasing me around, I'm glad I run for a living."

"It's for, for ugh! Dr. Mario cried out still without the ability the make full sentences.

"For what?" Pac -Man said venomously "so you can strap me up and cut me open?"

"I, wouldn't, do, that!" He said breathlessly trying to get up

"Then why else would you tie me up!" He threw back. The doctor stood up wobbly.

"Because," he said through breaths "I was trying to get an x-ray, but you kept turning around."

The yellow ball crossed his arms "Don't you need the patients consent in order to perform operations and experiments?"

The medic was going to answer but was taken back by the maze runners knowledge. Pac-Man gave a harsh laugh "I've been around since the 1980's you don't think I'd know something as obvious as that."

The doctor was to flushed to say anything, depending on babbles and non sense to communicate.

"But I had to!" Dr. Mario exclaims.

"And why is that?" Pac -Man asked again. The doctor stopped fidgeting and looked down, it was obviously something that bothered him.

"You don't have to tell us," Fox cut in before the yellow man could say anything he would regret

"If I tell you will you let me get an x-ray." He asked Pac-Man, I can't believe I'm thinking this over the ghost runner asked

"If I do will you stop chasing me?" Pac-Man asked. The doctor looked up with bright eyes

"It should keep me busy," he said "and I swear it'll only be an x-ray, no prep needed so you'll know if I'm trying anything."

Pac-Man glared but gave in "Okay, spill it." He commanded

Dr. Mario breathed deeply and exhaled "I need to make a mark for myself." He said

"That's it?' Pac-Man asked "I'm sorry but I think I'll need a better motivator then that."

The doctor pinched his eyes "What I mean is that I have to prove myself, without this tournament I would not have a job. Thankfully I have my degree to fall back on."

"But don't you have a game?" Fox interrupted. Dr. Mario gave a sad and angry look towards the vulpine

"It was one game, out of all the things Mario did and I was in a _Tetris_ game" he said raising his hands in the air "and I didn't do anything by stand in that box." He said completely turning sullen.

"So without a game in constantly trying to prove myself, even though I'm technically not supposed to be alive."

"What do you mean?" Fox asked

"Well with Dark Pit he was made with magic, but unlike him I have no excuse to be alive." He said with a fire starting to grow in his eyes "which is why I always want to discover something new to prove I'm not a mistake and not a damn clone!"

He turned to look at Pac -Man with a resolve seen by his red counterpart "So I thought that I could discover who your body work I could make a breakthrough!" He turned away from them

"Some of the other smashers are robotic or magical," he faced Pac-Man "but not you, you are one hundred percent organic which means that you're perfect."

He grabbed Pac-Man's hands "Will you help me show the world that I'm not a mistake?" He pleaded. Pac -Man blinked, this was not at all what he was expecting.

He was going to reply something witty when he saw the intensity in Dr. Mario's eyes. "S-Sure, I'll do it." He said

Dr. Mario jumped up "Wahoo!" He yelled out. Fox chuckled _he is kind of like Mario_ he thought to himself

There was a huge knock at the door "Dont break anything else Crazy." Master Hand's voice rang out

"YOU GOT IT BRO!" Crazy yelled. Master Hand opened the door, somehow and floated in with Crazy carrying a huge plate of food.

"We saw Dedede's situation and thought that it was best to now feed you-" the disembodied hand was cut off by a red blur

"FOOD!" King Dedede cried bloody murder. He started stuffing his face with food at rapid fire paces.

The hand turned around from the disgusting sight. "You're food is out there." He said

**Hey guys I see you're done reading, I thought that it would be cool just to have like a friend to friend chat and yeah I liked that part of the chapter the most. but its time for seriousness time (everyone leaves) **

**Well ignoring that I would like to address two things. One was from the confused guest, I think I know what got you confused. I might've been that Peach and Link came out in the chapter with Sonic and its like hey? Where did they come from?**

**Well for those of you who haven't figured it out (props to those who did) all the smashers are in rooms around one side of the mansion. All at the same time, so when Crazy burst in and opened a whole in the roof he gave access to Peach's group who were above Sonic and his.**

**Second matter of business is to all of you. Guys you got to review, and its not for a " oh I want it " thing. And what I'm about to say goes for almost any author, if you guys don't say anything its going to be so much worse on us. I checked the stats for this story and almost 2000 people have seen it and yet I have 13 reviews.**

**I have no idea what's working and what's not, some of the most helpful advice I've gotten was to make my chapters longer and to not post as fast because of things (by the way thanks for that super awesome review and I'm sorry if that wasn't your point I can't read your review and I know you wrote so much more but my internets failing) the sad part is that those two reviews come from the same family, and one of them is nine. Six years younger than me**

**Yeah that super long review is from a kid not even in middle school, think of your life now. Any author wants your opinion, whether its mean or not we want to hear what you guys think, I'm super in the dark and i thank all of you who have reviewed and I still love all of you who read.**

**AngeloHeroOfLight signing out!**


	10. Chapter 10

Quality Time Chapter 10: The swordswoman, bounty hunter, gorilla, psi child, dark angel and fat guy.

**The very first double digit chapter! We've made it to a milestone guys (imagine an inspirational song in the background) What you ask? Six people in this group?! Why! How! Well remember when Master Hand moved the other two members of Mario's group? I wonder where they went? **

**Anyway there is another pairing along with a hidden back-story mentioned once or twice in this entire story, yes there has been a small sub plot that affects four characters. Do you know which? this is the last of the four and the most affected**

**Have fun and enjoy!**

Their original group had not been bad, except for one fat motorcyclist. And the fact that even though two of them didn't technically hate each other they were fierce rivals.

But since they couldn't fight they were doing competitive games and actions, which was a little difficult since Donkey Kong couldn't speak.

"Okay the scores are tied." Samus said, the suited version. "We need one more game and we have a tiebreaker."

"Ooh!" The gorilla said slamming his hands against the table

"It's on monkey!" The bounty hunter slammed her hands on the table to, she was taking a guess since she didn't know gorilla. They glared at each other in silence and it took a few seconds for Lucina to realize that they were having a staring contest.

Lucina sighed going back to her thoughts, or thought. It had been the only thing on her mind for a couple days now, so much that she had not won a single battle.

It had been during Meta Knights invitation to watch their little 'experiment'. She had noticed that her mother was sad but she always thought that it was because she couldn't spend her full time in the mansion and with them.

But a few days prior she had found a journal in her mother's room. It was her journal but she was sure that she had left it at home. She opened the journal and realized that her mother had been talking to the other Robin.

Her Robin had discovered what happened and tried to fix it, she had said that they had refused to give the other Robin a chance and that it hurt her. Because it could've just as easily been her and she couldn't bear not having Chrom and Lucina in her life.

Other ways that her Robin suffered was the fact that her father had asked her mother if they could sleep in different rooms, that he didn't want to wake up to the other Robin again. And that they had both been unconsciously avoiding her.

All these thoughts rang through her head as she watched her Robin and the other Robin perform the experiment and realized what they were trying to show them. They had done the same exact thing.

Her father spoke before she could form an idea "That's not our Robin," he had said and even to Lucina it had sounded cold.

That's when Meta Knight exploded and started telling them off. Lucina had never been told off before and the fact that the quiet warrior was doing it increased the shock by two fold.

She began wondering that if they were the monsters or if everyone was just labeling them as such. Even though her fathers words were cold they were true, that wasn't there Robin, they didn't know him, they didn't owe him anything and he was taking their Robin away from them.

Yet the recognition and the hurt in his eyes were undeniable, and the sadness in her mother was also undeniable. Should she give the other Robin a chance? Was she cruel for not doing so? Could she avoid all the pain? Could she be forgiven?

After some deep thought she gave a deep sigh, she at least knew her choice now. Her decision eased the headache that had been forming and made her smile a little.

Crazy Hand burst through the door, literally "THEY'RE YOUR PROBLEM NOW!" he opened his hands and tossed out Ness and Dark Pit and flew backwards out the broken door.

The swordswoman sat there in surprise while Samus and Donkey Kong looked like they hadn't noticed a thing.

"Wah!" Wario yelled jumping out of his seat, he landed face for on the ground. He'd been asleep.

He looked around to see what was happening but quickly got bored when he didn't see money.

Lucina looked over to Ness and Dark Pit they were- DARK PIT! She shrieked and hid under the table.

"I'm gonna blink!" Samus cried out holding on to the table tightly

"Ooh!" Donkey King cried out slamming his fists against the table. They both gave horrifying yells and landed on the table harshly.

"T-Tie!" Lucina cried out weakly, Samus hadn't as much 'asked' her rather then threatening her with her arm cannon, to be their tournament referee.

"That was a bad idea," Samus tried rubbing her eyes. The result was her banging her metal arm against her helmet.

"How are you Samus?" Ness asked, not the polite how are you doing but instead the _how in the world_ kind of way. The bounty hunter looked up in surprise, she hadn't noticed the two smashers come in.

"Excuse me?" She asked, a little hostility in her voice. Ness tilted his head and said in an innocent voice. "I was just asking, it's kind if confusing."

_I have no idea if this kid is acting or is really like that._ Dark Pit thought, thinking that the Psi user had been playing such a long charade was a little unsettling.

"What's so difficult about it?" Samus crossed her arms, to the best of her ability.

"Well both of you are Samus, but she doesn't have the suit, but if we look into your mask we can see her, uh, you?"

Everyone was listening, these were pretty much the questions everyone asked but would never ask in front of the Samuses. Lucina was still under the table.

"So you're asking how it's possible me and Zero both exist." Zero was Samus' nickname for her armor less version.

"Yep." Ness nodded. Everyone in the room (except Ness, Samus and Wario, who fell asleep again) was holding their breath, no one was ever sure how the bounty hunter would react.

"Well to be honest I'm not sure," Samus said "we could either be from different times or a thought I've had is that I'm a robot, but I can come out of my suit so I'm either a really complex robot or we're from different times."

"You can come out of your suit?" Dark Pit asked. Lucina couldn't see him from her view under the table but his anyways.

"Yeah but since this is how I fight, this is how I have to walk around." Samus answered, everyone was suspicious of Samus' honesty.

_She either really wanted to say these things or she has a hidden reason_. Lucina thought suspiciously, she crossed her fingers and hoped for the first.

"Doesn't it get heavy after awhile?" Ness asked, Samus shrugged.

"I've worn it so much its like a second skin now." The bounty hunter turned around and froze. Remembering the gorilla in the room.

Donkey Kong caught Samus' look and slammed his hands on the table "Ooh!" He yelled

"We need a new contest!" Samus said loudly, she snapped her head towards Ness "You!" She pointed at Ness "Name a contest!"

Ness put his finger to his chin, ignoring the bounty hunter's apparent fury "How about a singing contest?' He said

Samus raised her eyebrow through her helmet. "But Donkey Kong can't si- oh!" She realized "yes! Lets do that!"

A stage appeared in the room, probably a courtesy from Master Hand. "I'll go first!" Samus said, she put her hand under the table and picked up a squealing Lucina "keep score." She ordered to Lucina

She went up the stage and started butchering Bring me to Life by evanescence (dont own that)

Lucina cringed at the awful sound coming from Samus, she shyly peered to the last place that she saw the new smashers. Ness was there but not Dark Pit, she looked up and saw the angel clinging to the ceiling.

He shrieked and fell to the floor, Lucina blushed and looked away. Ever since she saw the dark angel she had strange feelings. Of course the idea of love had popped into her head, but she wasn't sure.

Her feelings could be anything, a simple crush, a strange kind of fear or maybe just the fascination that he was an angel. But either way she felt awkward even being _near_ the copy.

Little did Lucina know that Dark Pit also had strange feelings, the difference was that he knew what he was feeling. Other than the fact that she could time travel their was nothing magical about her, other than her looks.

He often had these thoughts and would blush. He asked Palutena about it but that had resulted with then goddess giving him the talk. The angel shivered, she hadn't been subtle, besides she didn't think of Lucina that way, yet.

The sudden thought caused him to blush even harder, Ness noticed this and put a hand on Dark Pits forehead.

"Are you alright?" The psi user asked "you look really red, do you need me to freeze you?"

"Yes!" Dark Pit silently hissed "Can you do that?!" Ness nodded and snickered

"I'd have to break the wall a little " Ness said smiling "but I'll only do it if you tell me why you're so red." The dark angel's mouth dropped open.

_What the heck!_ Dark Pit thought "What the heck!" He said, Ness continued to smile but he crossed his arms. His face saying, _you really dont have a choice._

The clone sighed and tilted his head towards Lucina, who was trying to pay attention to Samus' singing. Or rather trying _not_ to pay attention to Dark Pit

_Gosh these guys are dumb_ Ness thought. He gave a small laugh, he waved his hand and Dark Pit went up in a frozen block.

"Fourth wall!" Pit yelled somewhere in the mansion. Lucina turned towards Ness and raised an eyebrow, he shrugged and gave an innocent smile.

Lucina shrugged her shoulders and sighed in relief now that Samus was done butchering music and her ears.

She stepped off the stage and pushed the mic towards Donkey Kong, whose ears were bleeding.

"Beat that," Samus said. The Kong glared and took the stage. He sat down crossed legged on the stage and his bongos appeared out of nowhere.

Samus paled so much that even her suit turned white, cameras appeared in the room and aimed towards Donkey Kong.

He began with a slow beat then went into a rapid fire beat, grunting and making sounds in rhythm with the music. The music burst through Dark Pits ice tomb knocking him on the floor

Multi colored disco lights appeared and excited screams erupted throughout the mansion. The mansion was raving.

Wario (who couldn't sleep though to Samus' poor excuses for singing) looked at Lucina who looked very close to dancing. He grinned widely and snaked behind the swordswoman.

Ness who noticed smiled and moved behind the still disoriented Dark Pit. Wario and Ness made eye contact and nodded, they both pushed and made a shocked Lucina and Dark Pit stand in front of each other.

Both wore a horrified expression on their faces, they were both about to bolt when they heard a sharp click. They slowly turned to see (brown again) Samus pointing her fully charged arm cannon at them. She was now a part of this plan.

Dark Pit gulped and slowly faced Lucina. Who was blushing just as furiously as he was. Ness and Wario climbed onto the table

"Party!" Ness yelled making even more light in the already discotheque room. Him and Wario started hardcore raving.

The semi-hostages turned towards Samus who was waiting impatiently, she didn't want to miss a good rave.

Dark Pit sighed in defeat and started jumping up and down, Lucina giggled and started jumping to.

In less than thirty seconds all five of them (Donkey Kong was still playing) were on the table jumping, their arms and heads swinging like crazy. The song ended just as the table gave out and broke.

All of them laughed, even Dark Pit. The dark angel got up and offered his hand to Lucina. She blushed slightly and took his hand.

They stood close to each other holding hands, both of them acting to dumb to realize what was happening.

Coughs were heard behind them, Dark Pit turned and saw the rest of the smashers, including Donkey Kong, cocking their heads towards Lucina.

He nodded to himself and took a deep breath to calm himself, he exhaled shakily and faced Lucina.

"Do you, uh, want to go out sometime?" He asked "I'd really like of you did!" He added quickly

Lucina gave a small laugh and looked down trying to hide her blush. "Only if you promise to take me raving." She joked

"Of course," Dark Pit said smiling "we'll take Donkey with us." Lucina laughed again but still wasn't looking up.

"So?" Dark Pit asked a little nervously "what do you say?" Lucina looked up and met his blood colored eyes.

She steadied herself and nodded "yes." She smiled

Dark Pit grinned widely "Yes?!" He asked again

"Yes." Lucina's smile grew. Dark Pit and scooped her up, Lucina squealed and giggled. He put her down and their lips almost touched

"Um, sorry," Dark Pit chuckled nervously blushing a little bit. Lucina looked at Dark Pit, _well if I'm going to start doing things differently then this should be one of them._ She leaned in and kissed him square on the lips.

Dark Pit's eyes widened but he kissed back. Samus coughed behind them

"Sorry to ruin the moment" Samus interrupted, she wasn't sorry, "but we're still here."

A table dropped down from the ceiling along with two extra chairs "Thank you Master Hand!" Ness called out, a lollipop fell from the ceiling to Ness' hand.

They all sat down and started talking, except Donkey Kong who couldn't talk.

"Why did you push me?" Lucina half heartedly accused Wario

"You were being stupid." He said in his Wario accent. Lucina scoffed through a smile

"Like you're one to talk," she teased, when Wario didn't have any garlic he was pretty fun.

"Why did you shoot me?" Ness asked, a very blunt question. Wario rubbed the back of his head.

"They forced Wario," the motorcyclist. Samus raised an eyebrow

"Weren't you the only one not to be hypnotized during the emissary?" She half accused. Wario shook his head pointing to his arm

"The mark not there." He said. When they had rescued Bowser, Ganondorf and King Dedede they had found marks on their arms. The same mark had been found on Master Hand, which meant they had been controlled. They never found a mark on Wario.

"What do you mean not your arm?" Ness asked, Lucina and Dark Pit blinked in confusion. They hadn't been in subspace.

"Wario's arm not big enough, they put it somewhere else." He explained

"Where'd they put it?" Samus asked, Wario didn't answer but looked quickly to his lower areas.

"Oh," Lucina realized, it was on his butt "no wonder no ones ever found it, no one is crazy enough to go back, there."

The other smashers looked at each other in confusion and then realized what Lucina had meant "Ew," Ness said

"How come you never said anything?" Lucina asked, she was trying to be sensitive but it was hard considering that Dark Pit was still holding her hand.

"No one come near Wario, or the others. They ignore us after emissary, no one talk to Wario. Ever. Wario never wanted to do any of the things that they made Wario do, they made him hurt friends and people Wario didn't want to hurt"

"Wario," Lucina said softly, a brown blur rushed past her vision

"Wah!" Wario cried out, a teary Donkey Kong was hugging/strangling the motorcyclist

"Donkey don't!" Samus cried out "he might blow!" The primate let go instantly causing an _umph_ from Wario.

An intense gurgling sounds roared through the room shaking the mansion. Yellow lights cane from the ceiling.

_Warning! Warning! Code 45! Code 45!_ The mechanical voice echoed

"What does that mean?!" Dark Pit yelled covering his ears

"It means Wario's gonna blow!" Samus screamed murder, she ran to the window and jumped out.

Dark Pit looked at Lucina as the gurgling intensified. Their eyes widened in horror and they screamed. Heights and windows be damned!

They jumped out the window with everyone in the mansion jumping out of more windows.

**. . . Oh hey guys didn't see you there, just planning on another story. Speaking of I am going to start a new story! Which one depends on you guys**

**I'm starting a poll, it's between a Pokemon story and a Five Nights at Freddy's story. I'm going to write both but this poll is to decide which comes out first.**

**Poor wario/ganondorf/king dedede/bowser it wasn't their fault yet they're blamed nonetheless, maybe this all this quality time will help them? (Pun so intended) why does Wario speak in third person, I don't know don't judge me. And who knew that Ness was so creepy or that Donkey Kong was the accomplished musician.**

**Also this pairing is for a very special friend of mine, who pretty much started this pairing. I hope I at least did a good job. (you know who you are)**

**Final note, contest over! Our winner is our guest Pie! Which makes me hungry, so if you don't remember you're prize then its basically a "all goes" kind of thing. You can ask anything, whether it be a question or to write a story and such.**

**If you're not able to contact me in the next twenty four hours it goes to the sixteenth review, the same rules apply to next guest and so on so forth.**

**AngeloHeroOfLight signing out!**


	11. Chapter 11

Quality Time Chapter 11: The robot, Shekiah, bird and the other robot.

**Hello people well before I act stupid , Pie? Sorry but times up out next winner is thehobkinauthor!**

**Anyway all these characters should be fairly obvious unless you don't know every smasher which makes YOU a bad smasher**

**. . .**

**Dont own febreze**

**Enjoy!**

_Beep_. R.O.B said to the blue bomber

"I don't know what you're saying!" Mega Man cried out for the umpteenth time. R.O.B kept thinking that just because they were both robots that they would understand each other, they didn't.

"Will you shut up?" Falco exclaimed removing his hand from his face. He thought his group was beyond annoying and was ready to get out of there.

The only good times he had had was when he was talking to Fox. But he lost the bet so he threw his phone out the window to avoid confrontation.

_I can deal with that later_ he reasoned with himself.

The only other good moment he had was when the mansion went into a rave. R.O.B and Mega Man had made sparks and lights erupt through the room. Falco had gotten up and danced, while Sheik only bobbed his head.

After that was over the group had settled into an awkward silence which had barely been broken.

_Beep_. The less advance robot kept saying to Mega Man. Falco groaned, Mega Man was so frustrated that sparks were flying out of his head.

"Will someone please turn that robot off!" Falco yelled, he turned around to the Shekiah who was simply sipping tea.

Falco didn't know much about Sheik almost no one did, except maybe Zelda. The only time he could remember spending time with the ninja was that brief time they fought together during the emissary on Meta Knights ship.

He had no idea what to say so he'd rather keep his beak shut. He turned around to see R.O.B glaring at him. (to the best of the robots ability)

"What?" He said extending his wing. R.O.B continued to glare, Falco noticed his head light was on "Oh crap!' He reached for his reflector shield

The avian barely had time to set up the shield before R.O.B shot his fully charged beam at him. He barely reflected the shot but still got sent backwards. The beam shot towards the grey robot hitting him square sending him slamming into the wall.

The robot whirred and shut down, slumping down the wall. Mega Man smiled widely and raised his arms into the air

"Yes finally! I can rest!" The blue bomber fell to the floor. Sheik got up and opened a hatch in the back of his head

"His energy levels are low," he closed the hatch "he should wake up in a little." Falco got up and raised an eyebrow

"What about him?" He nodded his head towards R.O.B

"He's to old for me to understand." Sheik replied simply. He went back to his chair, sat down cross legged and closed his eyes.

Falco put his legs on the table "Since when does a medieval ninja know robotics."

The shiekah opened a red eye for a couple moments and closed it. Falco may not know much about him but he was pretty sure the ninja was debating on answering.

"I need something to do." Shiek said shortly. Falco mentally face palmed, Sheik hadn't answered him yet he had not _not_ answered him.

"Okay," the avian tried again "but you could, I don't know, train, or fight or do magic!" He said sarcastically

"Are you making fun of me?" Shiek asked betraying no emotion

"Oh," Falco stretched the word "I see you're using your ninja wit."

A needle swooshed by the pilots face, Falco's eyes widened as a single feather fell off his face. He gaped at Shiek who looked like he hadn't moved a millimeter.

"Shekiah." He corrected not looking at the avian. Falco felt a pang of annoyance even though he was almost killed.

"It's not my fault you don't know how to communicate." He snapped at Sheik, if the 'Shekiah' was listening he didn't show it.

Falco grunted in annoyance, he crossed his wings thinking of ways to fight his boredom.

After a couple of minutes he huffed in defeat. He regretted throwing his phone out the window. All of a sudden the mansion started shaking.

Sheik shot to his feet as yellow lights appeared from the roof

"What's happening!" Falco yelled. Sheik picked up R.O.B and broke the window with the robot.

"Wario," he said right before gracefully jumping out the window. Falco paled and ran for the window

"Oh wait!" He said to himself, he doubled back and picked Mega Man up "You're heavy!" The pilot grunted

He waddled to the window and ungracefully tossed the blue bomber out the window, he perched himself on the window seal and spread his wings.

He hit the air and remembered he couldn't fly "Crap." He said plummeting to the ground.

He crashed into the bushes and avoided being spotted by fox, he was actually glad of his stupidity.

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

After a Febreze team had come and cleaned the mansion, and took a screaming Wario into quarantine, the smashers went back to their groups.

Falco heaved up the window to his room and landed with a _umph_. He hadn't wanted to risk being caught by Fox.

"What's wrong?" Sheik asked, Falco looked up Sheik and the powered down robots were there

"Didn't want your boyfriend to see you?" The Shekiah asked. Falco was about to respond when his beak dropped as he realized what Sheik had said.

His beak dropped even more when he noticed something off about Sheiks' face, his cheeks were to high . . . he was smiling!

"Did I go to far?" Sheiks' smile faltered, Falco put his hands up quickly

"No, I just didn't expect it, that's all." He reassured Sheik, who visibly relaxed.

They both shifted awkwardly not knowing what to say, suddenly Sheik piped up.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" He asked

"If I you mean another one after this one sure." The pilot smirked at the Shekiah's reaction "I'm kiddin' go ahead."

Sheik lowered his head "What moves you?" He asked

"Sorry?" The bird asked, Sheik visibly sighed. He picked up his head

"What moves you?" He asked again "I've seen people with no purpose, no motivation to live and yet they roam around looking happy!"

"How can one be happy if they have no reason to wake, no reason to keep going, when they dont know what to do. . . " Sheiks calm demeanor was broken by a now heavily breathing Shekiah

Falco was about to answer when he was cut off by Sheik.

"How can I wake up knowing that I have no purpose, why do I wake up when there's no reason for me to?" He slumped into his seat.

_This is about him_ Falco realized

"How can others do it so easily?" He said softly, all his thoughts now on the surface.

"Is this because of Zelda?" Falco asked, Sheik looked up and glared at the avian.

"I do not have feelings for the princess!" He hissed, Falco dismissed him by waving his wing

"That's not what I'm saying," the pilot said, Sheik tilted his head in confusion "I think I get it, when you were with Zelda, literally, you would only 'wake up' when you were needed. Had a purpose."

"So now that you're your own person you feel lost because now you can act however you want, but you don't know how to act or what to do."

Falco smiled at Sheiks embarrassed /shocked look, he wasn't as stupid as he let on.

"Am I wrong?" The bird asked, Sheik looked down and shook his head "Do you want to kill yourself?" Falco asked again

"No!" Sheik shot up, looking into Falco's eyes, the pilot saw a begging for understanding

"Are you wondering why you exist?" Falco asked anger question, the Shekiah gave him a half hearted glare.

Falco seemed confused but caught himself "Sorry," he said "are you wondering why you're a person now?"

Sheik sighed but shook his head "I know why I came to be." He said "but you would not be interested in such a tale."

Falco leaned in closer as to prove his point, Sheik gave a small smile behind his mask.

"Their are memories that can not be forgotten, that do not want to be forgotten." The Shekiah started "Those memories do not want to fall into oblivion, they do not wish to be thrown aside as moments from the past."

He took a deep breath "Those memories, they wish to be real, they yearn to be real. Such was my plight. Before I could only exist when the princess needed me, when I had a purpose."

He paused for another breath "Then I came to the tournament and got my first taste of being real, being whole. So when the tournament ended my desire to be real grew even stronger, and someone answered my calls."

"I don't know who or what brought me to life, but I am certain that they heard my calls. Just as I am sure that they heard Dr. Mario's call, if you're wondering." The ninja smiled

"I think I know the answer to your question." Falco said

"Huh?" Sheik asked confused

"How people live without a purpose, they have a purpose it's just one that you're not seeing" the avian said "their purpose is to live, to enjoy life at the fullest and to be themselves."

The Shekiah looked down "I don't know who I am." He said softly

"Well you have something that us real people have," he smiled "the choice to be whoever you want."

Shiek looked up and gave a small smile "Thank you."

"R.O.B!" A voice pierced through the room. Mega Man was now on and in a panicked state, he spun around and spotted R.O.B

"R.O.B!" He cried out again, he ran over to the other robot. Sheik and Falco exchanged a confused look.

"Don't die! Don't die!" Mega man cried, not literally he was mechanical.

"Uh, Mega Man?" Falco asked "You all right?"

"No!" He yelled causing the other two smashers to jump "R.O.B's not waking up!"

"But did you not hate him?" Sheik asked. The blue bomber shot a bomb at the Shekiah

"He's my best friend you shut up!" The blue robot roared. Falco noticed something popping out of R.O.B's shoulder.

"Well here's your first problem." Falco got up and popped the chip back in the grey robot's shoulder.

R.O.B made a _whirring_ soundand lite back on

"R.O.B!" Mega Man cried out hugging the robot. R.O.B. looked down towards the blue bomber.

_Beep_ he said

"Yeah I know buddy!" Mega Man said

Falco and Sheik had no idea what was happening. They looked at each other and the ninja motioned for Falco to speak up

"Um," Falco started "not to ruin _this_ but what exactly is this?"

Mega Man turned around smiling "Would you believe us if we told you we started and won a robot revolution?"

Falcons scoffed and Sheik gave a little chuckle "No," they said at the same time.

Mega Man gave a hearty laugh "Yeah, you're right, sorry." He snuck a quick glance at R.O.B who was watching him to.

A knowing glance passed between the two of them.

**I see you're at the end, just kidding I can't see you . . . Or can I! I can't.**

**Who here got my subspace reference with Sheik, props if you did. Hint it's not when Falco mentions the boss fight.**

**Thehobkinauthor, you got 24 hours as of now to claim your prize, starting now! And also the poll wasn't available because of my fault so guys cam vote haha sorry.**

**Secret story between R.O.B and Mega Man, will we ever find out. Mmh maybe!**

**Well surprisingly i don't have much to say so,**

**AngeloHeroOfLight signing out!**


	12. Chapter 12

Quality Time Chapter 12: The swordsman, the aura user, the seer and the health nut

**Hello everyone this is Markip- whoops wrong introduction *check notes* oh yeah here we go! **

**AngeloHeroOfLight here bringing you another chapter of Quality Time, wow when was the last time I said that?**

**Well other than making me feel a little older (cuz we all know it wasn't really that long ago) I have some news for you guys.**

**The mii fighters are in! *but Angelo why so late, and why is it even important* SHUT UP don't question this process.**

**But I have a surprise for you guys at the end as well as an explanation, but don't skip! I'm watching . . . well I'm not but pretend the threat is valid.**

**Xenoblade spoilers!**

Mike looked outside the window, the sun was starting to go down. It was probably three or four in the afternoon.

Who was Mike? The mii swordsman of course. When it was announced that the miis were to be included in the tournament Nintendo decided to have a raffle to see who would go as their representatives. It wasn't like any mii knew how to fight.

One mii, who was an actor, got picked to be the mii swordsman. Ironically the character he had been playing in the gig he had gotten the same day for the smash commercial.

Needless to say it had been a very good day for him.

Mike sighed, the only bad thing was that he was shy. Talking of course, it ruined the experience for him a little. Other than that waving a sword wasn't to hard.

Meanwhile as Mike was having his thoughts Lucario and Shulk were having an intense conversation.

They were both fascinated with each other's powers. They both said it was because they had the ability to see beyond the physical. In different ways but that's what got them interested in the first place.

"So are your eyes in tune with seeing the aura or is it your aura that enables you to see other people's auras?" The Homs asked.

"Seeing auras is not necessarily something only Lucarios can do," the Pokemon said telepathically "Humans have also been shown to have the ability, though it is rare."

"The reason that Lucarios are known as the Aura Pokemon is because we are the most capable of the ability." He finished.

"Hm," Shulk put his finger to his chin. Lucario grabbed the Monado, Shulk's red sword.

"You said that the Monado gives you the ability to see the future but you can't control when," the Aura Pokemon stated "Does the same rule apply to everyone or just specifically you?"

"The Monado is a dangerous weapon," Shulk said solemnly "It uses takes a toll on the user, my friend Dunbar can attest for that, I know how to use the Monado well because I have studied and used it for a long time."

"Even then it took a big toll on me, but it helped me save lives with my foresight ability, it also helped that I was a god." Shulk smiled

"God?" Lucario asked "Was?" The Monado wielder waved him off.

"Long story," he replied taking his sword back "just play Xenoblade." Shulk's eyes flashed blue.

He got up and opened the door.

"Shut up Pit!" Shulk yelled, he slammed the door and went to sit down.

"I thought you were friends with Pit." Lucario said

"We are," Shulk replied "But he gets annoying with the fourth wall stuff."

_Crack_

"Whoops." Shulk cringed, they waited but no high pitched screaming was heard.

They all sighed in relief, Wii Fit Trainer got up from the yoga mat she had been on and stretched.

She was in a super good mood, she had seen that Wario wasn't in the group and had grinned like an idiot.

Unlike Robin who had two different people living in one body, the trainer had a much simple, less tragic back-story.

She was busy and wasn't always available, she had people to train and was on high demand. So her solution was to get the other trainers from her program to fill in her spot. Trainers weren't world saving heroes with huge schedules, they were literally just trainers.

"Well as we're not dying from dismemberment." She said "We should do something as a group."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Shulk said, Lucario nodded in agreement.

"I uh, uh," Mike stammered. The three turned around to look at the Mii fighter who blushed more deeply.

"Is there something wrong?" The Homs asked. Mike tries opening his mouth but his body worked against him.

"I get it," Wii Fit Trainer said "He's shy." She walked over to the mii and grabbed his hand.

"As group SWML I declare we assert our power through a prank!" The trainer pumped her hand in the air picking up Mike.

"SWML?" The Monado user asked, the trainer smiled.

"Shulk, Wii Fit Trainer, Mike, or mii swordsman and Lucario!" She yelled pumping her arm again and violently shaking Mike.

"What kind of prank should it be?" Lucario asked. Wii Fit let go of Mike and put her finger to her chin.

"Whatever it is it has to be big enough that it makes our mark clear." She said, Lucario and Shulk put their hands to their chins to.

"If we want it big enough to be memorized it can't be with the other smashers." Shulk grinned mischievously.

Lucario smirked and Wii Fit Trainer clapped her hands in excitement.

"So we're going for the big one?!" She asked excitedly. Shulk nodded in excitement and Lucario smiled widely.

"Any ideas how?" Wii Fit Trainer realized the fault in their plan.

"Actually," Mike said getting up from the floor "I think I have a good idea." He beamed.

Shulk's eyes flashed blue, he smiled and looked towards the rest of his group.

"This is going to be great."

_Line break Line Break Line Break_

MasterHand was floating from room to room at rapid fire speeds. He found out of SWML's plan and before he could run to their room and tell them to stop whatever they were doing, they were already gone.

The already white glove paled and bolted away. To say he was paranoid would be an understatement.

Their were few things that Master Hand was afraid of, Taboo, being locked up with his brother again and most importantly, the smashers.

Any of them by themselves wouldn't be much of an issue, but four of them on his own was asking for death. He would probably die on the spot of all the smashers turned against him.

"Got to find a place to hide!" He yelled opening doors at break neck speeds, good thing he didn't have one.

_Line Break Line Break Line Break_

"Is this our prank?" Lucario asked. SWML was sitting on a ledge in the main room's skylight.

"It's funny," Mike said watching as Master Hand zoomed in and out of the main room "But our prank is so much better than this."

"How good is it, from a scale of good girl prank to evil genius prank?" Wii Fit asked.

"Close, if not on evil genius." Shulk smiled broadly. Mike grinned to, he was glad that someone else knew how epic the prank was going to be.

_Line Break Line Break Line Break_

PHASE 1: A Little Trip

Master Hand continued to let doors fly open. Scaring smashers, assist trophies and mansion personal who weren't important enough to mention.

"Master Hand!" A voice cried out behind the hand. The said hand yelped so high that on the other side of the mansion Duck Hunt turned around.

Master Hand quickly composed himself and turned to face the voice. He sighed in relief when he saw it was only Riki (one of Shulk's teammates if you're not caught up with Xenoblade).

"Yes Riki?" The hand asked

"There's a problem with friends Shadow and Lyn!" The nopon said. The hand sighed in relief and annoyance.

"They're trying to kill each other!" Riki said again. He grabbed one of Master Hand's colossal fingers and semi dragged him towards the assist trophy side of the mansion.

The hand felt antsy not looking for a place to hide, but without Sonic or a Fire Emblem character it was his problem now.

They walked into the assist hall and if Master Hand had a jaw, it would've dropped.

All the assist trophies were locked in combat with one another. There were fires starting in various places, walls smashed and about ten people he hoped were just unconscious.

One of the weirdest was Andross fighting with the giant head from Brain Age, Dr. Kawashima.

"You will learn not to mess with a Dr!" Dr. Kawashima roared throwing numbers at Andross.

Andross retaliated by throwing blocks at the numbers.

"I am Andross!" He roared "I shall not be defeated by a puny human!"

The battle was so strange and ridiculous that disembodied hand watched the disembodied heads and almost forgot about the rest of the assists.

He snapped back to attention after almost being skewered and watched the chaos unfolding. Ashley was on top of Waluigi beating him with her scepter, Kat and Ana were fighting Dark Samus and in the middle were Shadow and Lyn.

"Riki how did this happen?!" Master Hand cried out. He looked down to see the nopon wasn't next to him anymore.

He looked back up and saw that Riki was now duking it out with Knuckle Joe.

"Riki kill!" He yelled. Master Hand wished he had the ability to facepalm.

He floated towards Shadow and Lyn who were engaged in intense combat.

"You two," he said sternly "Stop this madness right now!"

His comment went ignored as Lyn kicked Shadow in the face. The black hedgehog skidded backwards and glared at the greenhead.

"That's it!" He said, he took out a chaos emerald. Master Hand inwardly sighed and floated between the two.

"Now Shadow." Master Hand warned. The hedgehog took no notice and yelled his basically catchphrase.

"Chaos control!" Shadow yelled. The dark energy flew straight at Master Hand.

"What!" The hand yelled, he screamed as he felt himself being teleported.

Phase 2: Let the Games Begin

Master Hand woke up in a weird room, something was off. It all looked so . . . low def.

_"It's ME! The amazing Wario!" _Wario popped up out of nowhere. He was also eight bit.

"Oh my," Master Hand said "Im in WarioWare."

_"Say what?"_ Wario asked _"Master Hand, you're a newbie? Well, let's just consider this practice, then. Yeah, see if you can handle 10 games! If you can't master this...well, just give up!"_

"I'm not doing this." Master Hand said simply, the world went black and then they were in the first minigame "What!" The hand cried out.

_"Don't get smashed by the crazy cars!"_ Wario said. He disappeared leaving a confused Master Hand.

"Cars?" The hand asked "I don't see any cars." He turned around and saw a shark car barreling towards him.

"Ahh!" He yelled as the car filled his vision.

_Some time later _

Master Hand was covered in tire marks and bruises, he had barely gotten the hang at the end of the game. Barely enough to win.

Wario appeared out of nowhere with a boom box and smiled.

_"Huh? You actually beat me? Well, Master Hand, I guess I misjudged you! Don't get too cocky! This part is just the intro! Just a warm-up. Basic games are fun, but they're only the beginning!" _

"Kill me now." The hand pleaded. The room went black again and he appeared at the next game.

"_Destroy the UFOs! You only got one shot per UFO, so don't miss!"_

"This should be easy." Master Hand said. He failed three times and even then he barely won. He collapsed in a heap and lay there motionless.

_"Hey! Wake up! It's me, Wario! I made these games for novice saps like you to practice on, Master Hand."_

"Fine!" The hand yelled "I'll beat these games and get out!"

The room faded black and went on to the third game.

_"Guess what: I'm sneaky! Don't let me outta your sights!"_

"Where are you, you little bastard!" The hand searched through the dark

Game 4: _"Stop my spinning face in the right place, will ya?"_

"I'm getting dizzy." Master Hand said nauseously.

Game 5: _"It's chilly! Hurry up and get some clothes on me, will ya?"_

"This is weird." The hand said putting clothes on Wario.

Game 6: _"Grab the mug before it falls off the counter."_

"I'm a hand, this shouldn't be this hard!" He cried breaking his twentieth mug.

Game 7: _"Don't let the stick slip through your mitts, butterfingers!"_

"This stick is to small!" The hand cried out failing to catch the stick

Game 8: _"Don't smash into any other vehicles, you big road hog!"_

"I can't drive." He yelled on the motorcycle.

Game 9: "_Here's a news flash: I'm greedy! Guide me to the diamonds! Now!"_

"Why am I doing this again?" The hand asked carrying Wario towards the diamonds

Game 10: _"Don't miss any of the coins in the maze! Get them all, or I'll never forgive you!"_

"I can't fit!" Master Hand said stuck between two walls.

Game 11: _"You'd better not let your tiny car get crushed by the huge boulders!"_

"I still can't drive!" Master Hand yelled through the boulders rolling around him.

Game 12: _"Flatten the Goombas! They're so ANNOYING! GAH!"_

The hand had a controller in his hand.

"This isn't so bad." He said.

Boss: _"Knock the punching bag off its chain! C'mon, ya wimp!"_

"Wimp?!" The hand asked indignantly "Punching is my specialty!"

With one punch the ball was knocked out of the chain.

"Yes I did it!" Master Hand yelled victoriously "It's over!"

"Now let's do the other eight categories!" Wario said.

"WHAT!?" Master Hand yelled.

_Line Break Line Break Line Break_

The hand was a sweaty, bloody and bruised mess at the end of the game. He was so done with it that he punched Wario into the ceiling before the ending could be played. When Wario hit the top the game ended instantly.

Master Hand looked around at his surroundings and sighed in relief, he was back at the mansion.

"Should've done that before," the hand was cut off by five battle cries from above.

The hand looked up and saw team SWML and Crazy coming at him.

"REVENGE SUCKA!" Crazy yelled.

_Line Break Line Break Line Break _

Master Hand woke up dazed and confused, he tried to move but found himself stuck.

He tried to move more but found that he was connected to something else. He twisted to try to see what was holding him.

What he saw was a giant arm and body he couldn't see.

"What the?" Master Hand asked, he looked around some more and noticed something off.

_Why is everything so big_? He thought.

Bright lights flashed in front of Master Hand blinding him, somehow. Once his vision adjusted he saw a giant Mike smiling like an idiot, a giant Shulk who was laughing his ass off, a giant Wii Fit Trainer jumping up and down like a fan girl and a giant Lucario holding a camera.

"HEY BRO!" Crazy yelled at a deafening tone, times like these he was glad to not have ears. He looked up and saw a COLOSSAL Crazy Hand. That's when it clicked.

He wasn't surrounded by giant furniture, smashers and siblings. He was tiny!

"What are you doing?" Master Hand demanded.

"WE CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Crazy yelled.

"Um Crazy, we can hear him fine." Mike said. Crazy punched Mike and sent him flying towards a wall.

"YOU RUIN THE FUN!" He yelled at the swordsman. Lucario laughed as he focused on Master Hand.

"What're you going to do?" Master Hand asked with fear. They all smiled evilly, except for Crazy who couldn't. Shulk took out a device and aimed it at Master Hand. He smiled one more time and pressed the button.

Master Hand felt himself moving, he went up and hit against the top of the machine. He looked down and with horror realized he was strapped to a mannequin that was even more frilly and girly than Peach.

He also realized he was wearing a glove even more girly than the ones Peach wore. Master Hand felt him whirling around and realized that the mannequin was dancing.

"So what are we naming this?" Shulk asked the group "I was thinking of 'What Master Hand does in his free time.'"

"That's perfect!" Wii Fit Trainer squealed "This will go perfect with the Wario games and assist battles we posted on the Smashbook!"

Mike popped up behind the the group.

"Team SWML!" He yelled. The rest of the team shouted and yipped in response.

"YEAH WE ROCK!" Crazy yelled. Team SWML looked at each other.

"Should we say something?" Mike asked.

"Not if you value your life." Lucario said. The mannequin attached to Master Hand ended its dance with a split, it turned back and gave a credible performance of shock/embarrassment.

"Perfect." Lucario said turning off the camera.

_Screw Nintendo_ Master Hand thought. He knew four smashers who weren't making it next tournament.

**Ok so explanation before surprise, yay (they said sarcastically) I wasn't planning of adding the Mii fighters because I thought they were to generic, but people kept asking so I was like, you know what?**

**OC's! That's the surprise! Bad news, noooo! Only one, yes one, OC is being accepted.**

**Why? Because one was given to our contest winner thehobkinauthor and the other to my dear friend.**

**So getting back to OC business the OC is to be a brawler (sorry gunner fans) here's the form.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**So there's a time limit of five days for Ocs (PM and review) and then I'll look through them and pick the one I like the most! Then start writing five days from now.**

**Hah basically an excuse for me to work on my other story, Dusk's Crown, dont have to read it but if you like Pokemon you should go ahead. AZOME2468 you're not allowed to read it because its not appropriate for a ten year old.**

**I did so much Xenoblade and WarioWare research you would not believe (don't own WarioWare)**

**This is so long and I'm so sorry!**

**AngeloHeroOfLight signing out! **


	13. Chapter 13

Quality Time Chapter 13: The pink puffball, the mouse, the villager and the koopa prince.

**I'm like Shaquille O'Neal because I'm back!**

**It feels so great to be back here, I had no idea how much I missed you guys. The first chapter for my other story is up and available to everyone! (wink)**

**So about the OCs . . . you'll have to wait, sorry! No whining here we go!**

"Enough!" a young voice said raising a large machine over his head.

Bowser Jr. stuffed his kart in Kirby's mouth in a way that the puffball couldn't eat.

"Finally." Bowser Jr. sighed. Kirby had been set on, for some reason, to destroy the room and eat the other smashers in the group.

The koopaling wiped his hands and walked away from the struggling star warrior. The damage that Kirby had done to the room was horrifying and probably irreparable. Well maybe not irreparable, the smashers did fix the world that one time.

But there were burn mark all over the room, holes in the floor and walls; all the furniture was smashed, except for Jr's chair, the window was broken and their was a lot of junk littered around the floor.

Pikachu lay on the floor moaning in pain and covered in saliva and bite marks. Villager was in a corner crying, probably traumatized for life.

Bowser Jr. was using all his limited cussing vocabulary to everyone in the mansion. The smashers, the assists, Master and Crazy Hand and his brothers.

His brothers.

That was the real reason why he was mad, not because he was stuck with the other smashers but because his brothers weren't.

Master Hand thought that it wasn't necessary to put all the koopalings into groups since they only really fought with each other. Even with that he decided to have at least one koopaling in the system.

And guess who got to be the _lucky_ winner.

Bowser Junior had thrown a, slight, tantrum but later calmed down and decided to accept his fate with dignity and drove his kart to the room.

The moment they had stepped through the door _something_ had set Kirby off.

The puffball started absorbing the other smashers and was wrecking havoc with all of his and the other smashers powers.

Jr. shuddered as he remembered being caught by Kirby. His mouth was big enough to be an alternate universe.

"Pika," Pikachu moaned snapping the koopaling from his thoughts. Bowser Jr. chuckled, he was a bit of a sadist. Thanks to his father, but he was laughing mostly because he was glad that the mouse had taken the worse of the damage and not him.

"I-Is it over?" Villager sobbed from the corner. He was shaking and crying like a little kid.

"Yeah," Bowser Jr. narrowing his eyes at the Villager, he didn't like a figure with power to show weakness "You're mayor get yourself together!"

A hiccup escaped the villager who blushed slightly.

"We just went through what no one should ever go through." Villager said hugging himself. Junior jumped down and slapped the mayor.

Villager gapped, no one had ever slapped him before, sure this was super smash but unless you were mortal enemies hurting someone else was unheard of.

"You'd make a bad soilder!" Jr. accused the mayor "I control armies and I still were a bib; you're an adult, I think, what would your dog think of you!?"

"Isabelle?" Villager sniffed. He wiped his nose with his hand and shakily got up.

"Whatever," Junior mumbled "I'm just saying that you're dog would get sad if she saw you like this."

Their was a knock at the door and Master Hand floated in through the door but stopped mid float.

"Do I want to know?" he asked with a monotone voice, Junior shook his head "Who stopped it?"

"H-he did." Villager pointed at the koopa prince. Master Hand inspected the room and saw Kirby struggling to spit the kart out of mouth.

The hand picked Kirby up and stuffed him into a hole in the ground.

"Better," he said to himself, the hand turned to look at Junior "Good job."

He floated out and snapped his fingers. The room started fixing itself in a whirl of wood, concrete and glass until the only thing broken was the hole that was restraining Kirby.

Dr. Mario walked passed Master Hand and the door and shoved a pill into Pikachu's mouth.

He put his hand on the mouse's head, he nodded his approval and wrote on the clipboard strapped around his chin.

"He'll be good in about half an hour." the doctor said simply. He walked out of the room and shut the door.

"He came out of nowhere." Junior said, Villager nodded and took a seat next to the prince.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Villager asked, Junior put his clawed finger to his chin.

"Lets try doing a Line Break!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

_"No don't do that!" _AngeloHeroOfLight screamed.

_**Line Break Line Break Line Break**_

_Half an hour later._

_Angelo____whacks the last of the fan girls with an overgrown hammer._

_"Never do that again!" he yelled at Junior brandishing the hammer "Or you'll be at the end of this next time."_

_He flicked his hand and dissapeared._

"Whatever," Junior said, the group hear a moan and turned around. Pikachu was shifting and fluttering his eyes "Hey look the rat's getting up."

"Pika?" Pikachu asked groggily, the mouse got up and giggled when he saw Kirby stuck in the floor.

"I'm bored," Villager said mushing his face into his hand "That line break didn't do anything."

_AngeloHeroOfLight teleports in and whacks Villager on the head._

"Ow!" the mayor called out "Well nothing fun's happening!"

_Angelo sighed and took out a tablet._

_"I'll see what I can do." he said. _

Angelo teleported away in a bright flash.

"What's he gonna do?" Villager asked. Junior shrugged then glared.

"How am I supposed to know?" he said, Villager looked down in embarrassment and Pikachu just tilted his head in confusion.

The group sat there bored and silent, except for the occasional half hearted struggle of Kirby.

Suddenly Pikachu's ears perked up, he lifted himself up and looked around the room.

"Pi?" he said, the mouse jumped off the table and to the back of the room. He sniffed at a box that was in the room and glared at it.

"Pika," his cheeks sparked and he jumped back "Chu!" Lightning erupted out of the electric type and at lightning fast pace it zapped the box.

A masculine voice yelled in pain and the box revealed a tall slightly charred mercenary.

"Snake?!" Kirby exclaimed.

The three, current, smashers turned around slowly to see the pink puffball was now free and standing innocently in front of the group.

"Kirby," Junior raised his hands "Don't do anything, hey where's my kart!"

Kirby opened his mouth wide and spit the kart out. The clown car slammed into Junior and caused him to slam to the other wall.

The koopaling slid down the wall slowly and fell to the ground.

"That was mean." he said, the clown car fell against Bowser Jr. knocking him unconscious.

"What are you doing here Mr. Snake?" Villager asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Snake grumbled, a bright flash appeared and a white card and stack of money.

The agent read the card with a angry expression. He tossed the card over his shoulder and passed a hand over his face.

"I need to take you four on a mission." Snake pinched the bridge of his nose. He took out a codec and called the Colonel.

"What is it Snake?" the Colonel asked.

"I have to take some brats on a mission." the agent said.

"Have to?" Colonel questioned suspiciously "Whose orders are that?"

"A very dangerous and annoying kid." Snake grumbled sourly. He cut off the arguing Colonel and glared at the four small smashers.

"Who here knows anything about fighting?" Snake asked the group.

"Um were smashers," Villager said raising an eyebrow "We can all fight."

"I mean if you can handle top secret government missions," Snake huffed " With super soldiers that can forget your there . . . agents that lose their clothes in an enemy base . . . and, and uh nevermind you guys'll be fine."

"When are we leaving?" Villager asked jumping in his seat, he was a big Metal Gear fan.

"Our ride should get here soon." Snake answered with a bored tone of voice "But it's a new recruit so sorry if he's stupid."

"There's a flying monster coming." Kirby said at the window, Snake ran over and shoved Kirby out of the way.

"Kirby," Snake banged his head against the class "That's a helicopter."

"Well it's still coming." Kirby deadpanned. The helicopter was getting dangerously close to the mansion and showed no signs of stopping.

"He's right," Snake admitted "We should move."

The agent quickly grabbed the smashers and moved to the other side of the room.

The helicopter crashed into the building and destroyed half of the room.

"We just had that wall fixed." Villager said bluntly.

"I'm here!" the pilot called happily. Snake gawked at the pilot.

"Liquid!" Snake yelled "What are you doing?!"

Liquid shrugged his shoulders and smiled brightly at his, brother.

"I'm out of the job and I need some money," Liquid laughed at Snake's reddened face "Is there a problem?"

"Fine," Snake relented getting into the helicopter "Just dont do anything stupid."

He picked up the still unconscious Junior and his kart to the helicopter. He looked back and motioned for the rest to follow.

Villager ran to the plane and sat down next to Snake, Kirby and Pikachu shared a look.

Kirby smiled and skipped to the helicopter with Pikachu following. They got in the plane and everyone strapped into their seats.

"Okay Liquid get going." Snake said, Liquids gave a thumbs up and started the helicopter.

The blades started whirring but the floor started crumbling. Snake put a hand to his face.

"Liquid," the mercenary said "You're an idiot."

The floor broke and the helicopter barreled to the ground. Villager and Pikachu yelled on horror, Snake was annoyed, Kirby was laughing and Junior was . . . still unconscious.

The helicopter crashed with a loud bang, the dust cleared and it showed that the helicopter was upside down. Liquid slowly picked up the radio in the helicopter.

"We need a new helicopter."

_**Line Break Line break line break**_

The four smashers, and the ex smasher, were using binoculars to spy an enemy base.

"So why can't we just charge in?" Bowser Junior asked, he had regained consciousness just minutes before. Snake groaned and glared at the koopaling.

"Because we don't have enough man power." he said, Bowser Junior face palmed.

"We have an agent, a mouse that shoots lightning, a kid that can carry as much stuff as Link, a puffball that could eat half of this base alone and I have all my dad's soldiers." Junior deadpanned.

Snake smiled broadly, he dropped his binoculars and picked up a gun.

"This should be fun!" Snake laughed charging for the base. The rest shrugged and charged in after him.

_**Line Break line break line break**_

The enemy ran like pus- uh, cats, as the five charged the outside of the enemy base.

Snake shot at enemies like a maniac with guns and explosives.

Kirby had eaten an enemy and was now Gun Kirby. The pink puffball was shooting with no remorse, much like how he ate people with no remorse.

A group of four soilders were trying to makes run for the base door.

"We're gonna make it!" one yelled. They heard a motor and turned to see Bowser Junior in his clown car rushing towards them.

They all screamed and grabbed one another, Junior ran into them and knocked them down like bowling pins. He made a u turn and shot a cannon at a random soilder.

"Losers!" he yelled victoriously.

Villager was walking around nervously not knowing what to do. He bumped into a soilder, the soilder yelped and punched Villager in the face.

The mayor of New Leaf town's head snapped back, he slowly moved his head back in place with a dark expression.

He got his axe and cut the soilder in half, he gave his infamous psychopath smile and took the soilders gun.

"Kill!" he screamed with bloodlust. He started chopping and shooting anyone in his way not giving a second glance.

Away from the mass destruction a soilder was cowering in the corner.

"I'm gonna be fine, I'm gonna be fine," he chanted, a yellow mouse walked up to the soilder startling him "Oh it's just a mouse." he sighed relieved.

He looked at the mouse again and raised an eyebrow.

"Since when are mice yellow?" he said to himself, Pikachu smiled and his cheeks sparked.

The soilder was zapped with electricity and was sent flying across the other side of the base.

Pikachu started volt tackling all throughout the encampment. He smashed through the ground and started ravaging the under part of the base.

"Where'd he get the smash ball from?" Snake asked Kirby, the pink puffball shrugged his non existent shoulders and continued firing.

"Air raid!" a soilder yelled. Everyone looked up and saw a flying ship, an actual flying ship.

"My dad's here!" Junior cheered jumping up and down. Up in the ship Bowser was issuing orders to his troops.

"Okay troops kill everyone that looks like generic AI," Bowser dropped a bomb-omb off the side of the ship "That means you don't kill the mouse, the kid, that pink thing, the old man and if there's even a scratch on Junior some of you will die."

He picked up a cage and edged it on the side of the ship.

"Koopalings," Bowser said to the captives in the cage "Make this quick you all have bed at nine."

He pushed the koopalings off the side of the ship. The cage broke upon impact with the ground and the koopalings all drove to destroy the door for the base.

After the koopalings broke through the door ladders appeared from the ship. Bowser ran up and grabbed unto one.

"Better get up quick, it wont be long till they blow everything up." he said to the other smashers.

The ladder in his hand zoomed up and carried him unto the ship. The others quickly grabbed on but Snake had to carry the bloodthirsty Villager away

Less than five minutes later the koopalings zoomed out of the base and climbed on the ship. Bowser moved the ship quickly away from the base.

No dinner had they moved out of harm's way that the base exploded, fireworks shot into the sky and exploded in a deep red.

_MARIO STINKS_ they said, Bowser Junior wiped a tear from his eye.

"It's so beautiful." Bowser said.

_**Line**__**Break Line Break Line Break**_

The group was on Bowser's ship riding with the clouds. Everyone was at the edge staring into the sky.

"Pretty!" Kirby said, he leaned to forward and fell of the side of the boat. Roy and Morton sighed and heaved a giant fishing rod. Roy held the rod and Morton began turning the crank.

"Stop falling." Morton said once Kirby was back up.

"What is this the fifth time?" Roy asked placing the puff back on deck.

"As much as this mission wasn't my style," Snake piped in "It saved me a lot of time so I guess that's something."

"That's the closest thing you'll get to a thank you." Ludwig chuckled. The blue haired koopaling felt something tap his shoulder, Larry was pointing at the sky.

"What's that red plane?" he asked out of nowhere. Ludwig pushed past him and squinted at the sky.

Like Larry said a red plane was heading towards them at an alarming speed "Iggy get the canon!"

Iggy saluted and pressed a button, the floorboard of the ship opened and an comic size canon appeared. Iggy jumped up and locked the aim with the approaching red plane.

"Bye bye!" Iggy laughed wickedly. He grabbed the canon's lever and pulled it back, the canon fired and soared through the clouds towards the enemy plane.

The canon ball crashed into the plane crushing its wing. The plane's top broke off as well but the pilot ejected from the falling arwing.

"He's coming this way!" Lemy pointed at the figure above the ship.

"Not on my watch!" Wendy said, she took out a ring and shot it at the falling figure. A reflector shield appeared in front of the figure, it reflected the ring and hit Wendy in the face.

The figure landed on the deck and laughed.

"Hey Bowser," the wolf said "Is this how you say high to an old friend?"

Bowser smirked and signaled for his troops to cease. He walked up to the wolf and gave him a crushing hug.

"Wolf long time no see!" Bowser said tightening his hug. Wolf started whacking the overgrown turtle.

"Bowser!" Wolf gasped for air "Let go!"

Bowser chuckled heartily and let the wolf fall. Wolf landed on his butt and glared at the koopa king.

"It was the least I could do since you hit my only girl." Bowser smirked evilly, he leaned in and whispered in the wolf's ear "You're little friend is hear by the way."

Wolf blushed and quickly turned away from the laughing Bowser, he got up and dusted himself off and glared at the Koopa king.

"Since you _broke_ my arwing," Wolf accused "You're gonna take me to the smash mansion so Master Hand can take me back."

Bowser laughed and patted Wolf roughly on the back.

"We were going there anyway!' the koopa king laughed, he walked away to the captains quarters.

"He's a lot happier when Mario's not around." Wolf rubbed his back painfully "A lot."

He scanned the boat shyly to try to find his 'friend'. He made eye contact with Snake and turned around quickly.

"Hey Wolf!" Snake called out obliviously "Get over here."

Wolf lowered his head and walked slowly over to the group.

"Kill!" Villager cried savagely, he was still in his psychopath mode. He had somehow managed to get some knives and had killed a good dozen of soilders before Iggy put him in a cage.

"Skin the wolf alive!" Villager ravaged through cage bars "Skin it alive!" the psychopath laughed wickedly. Wolf rolled his eyes, he took out his blaster from its holster and shot Villager between the eyes.

The Villager blacked out and fell unconscious to the ground.

"Great," Bowser Jr. said sarcastically "You killed him."

Wolf waved off the koopaling as the Villager slowly started moving. The mayor clutched his head as he got a headache from the efforts of getting up.

"What happened?" he asked shakily.

"You went psychopathic and killed most of the soilders." Snake said bluntly. Villager's face went pale immediately.

"W-what?" he said now turning green. Bowser whacked the agent on the head and smiled.

"He was just kidding," Bowser _tried_ sounding sweet "What really happened was, uh, you were hit with an enemy knock out gas!"

Villager nodded absent-mindedly but stopped when he took in his surroundings.

"Why am I in a cage?" he asked.

"Pathogens!" Wolf cried out "We had to make sure you weren't contagious so we locked you up!"

"But why would you put me in a cage?" Villager asked, Wolf put a hand on Villager's mouth and shushed him.

"If you don't stop asking questions we wont let you go, got it?" Wolf asked, Villager nodded.

The leader if Starwolf removed his hand and opened the cage. Villager walked out slowly and crashed face first to the floor.

"Motion sickness." Villager moaned sickly. Snake laughed and wrapped an arm around Wolf. The lupus blushed deeply and laughed awkwardly.

"Hey doggie!" Kirby said after he noticed Wolf, and after Roy and Morton brought him back up again.

Wolf growled threateningly, if Kirby noticed he didn't care.

"I'm not a dog kid." Wolf said with disdain. The puffball walked over to Wolf and spoke in a loud he voice he probably thought was whispering.

"Did you ever tell Snake that you liked him?" Kirby asked bluntly.

Everyone on the ship stopped and turned to see the wolf that was pale even through all his fur.

"Yeah, I did tell him we're friends." Wolf tried to save himself. Kirby shook his head, which was most of his body.

"No I mean did you tell him that you like _like_ him, like you told me." Kirby shattered any hope the lupus had.

_The one person I told_ Wolf thought to himself _and he blabs it out in front of everyone._

As he finished his thought he realized Snake still had his arm around him. The lupus slowly turned to see Snake thinking intensely.

"Interesting." Snake said removing his arm.

"Interesting?" Wolf repeated "What does that mean?"

Snake smiled and leaned on the ship's side.

"It means it's interesting, we'll talk more later." he said implying the conversation was over for now.

Wolf tried to say something but was blasted with a bolt of electricity.

A very annoyed Pikachu looked at the charred body with no remorse.

"Thanks Pikachu," Bowser Junior said "He probably would've made this trip annoying if he kept asking." Pikachu smiled at the koopaling.

"Hold on everyone!" Bowser yelled steering the plane "Master Hand didn't let me leave so he's gonna be pissed!"

Bowser laughed and made a steep turn to the smash mansion.

**Just a random question, what would you guys think if, I don't know some author of a super smash bros fic decided to make the hands human? Just a thought.**

**Who's ready to hear about some OCs! Ok so you guys probably thought that the mii brawler would be this chapter, sorry about that. But next chapter, right?**

**Nope.**

**Haha yeah this one is on me, I checked the list I had and the mii brawler is in the chapter after the chapter after this onw . . . sorry.**

**But you still wanna know who won right! Well I'm not telling, haha!**

**I'm not kidding, you'll either find out next chapter or the actual mii brawler chapter. I do have the winner so entries are officially closed.**

**Who here got my Kirby mouth reference?**

**AngeloHeroOfLight signing out! **

**P.S. suffer, muahaha!**


	14. Chapter 14

Quality Time Chapter 14: The mii gunner, second banana, angel and space queen.

**Quality Time written by me! If you're here by mistake then you can leave or better yet stay! (This happens when I'm to excited)**

**Big news, well for me anyways, its my birthday next week! The seventh to be exact, so I was wondering if you guys wanted a special birthday chapter. Whether it's this story or you want a new story or update another existing story then tell me and I'll try to write it, but make it quick because a week's a short time to write.**

**Anyways no more delays here we go.**

"Would you like more tea?" Rosalina asked her new friend.

"Sure!" the angel replied happily, being in the same room with Master Hand's favorite smasher had it's perks.

_Plus she's my favorite smasher_ Pit thought with a blush. He jumped when felt Rosalina put her hand on his forehead.

"Are you feeling alright you're all flustered." Rosalina's sweet voice asked with concern. Pit blushed more deeply and started shaking his head and hands dramatically.

"I-I'm fine!" he laughed awkwardly, he picked up the tray of cookies and gestured them to the smasher next to him "Do you want some cookies Luigi?"

"U-uh no thanks," Luigi smiled nervously "Peach gives us enough sweets-"

"EwgFyiF!" the fourth smasher cried out. The other three jumped in response at the unwanted fourth member.

Fhqwhgads the mii gunner . . . you know when people are bored and have a Nintendo Wii, then they go to the Mii plaza and purposely make a horrible, deformed mii? That's the only you explain Fhqwhgads' existence, of all the mii's possible this was by far one of the worst choices.

The defective mii couldn't form complete sentences, or simple words, had no concept of rules or manners and liked when things exploded. He would've been intolerable if it weren't for the fact that he fell asleep at random times.

"Fhqwhgad," Rosalina said offering the plate of cookies "Why don't you trying calming down."

The mii gunner looked at the plate of cookies, he smiled maniacally then through the cookies at Rosalina's face.

"Hey!" Pit yelled getting up. Fhqwhgad laughed so violently that his long hair was flying in all directions.

"Pit I don't think you-" Luigi was going to suggest something when the gunner's head slammed against the table.

The angel gingerly picked up the mii's head and the dropped it when he saw the mii's sleeping face.

"Rosalina are you alright?" Pit asked nervously, the space woman had stood still after Fhqwhgad threw the cookies at her face. She gently raised her hands and brushed the crumbs of her face.

Rosalina regained her regular composure and stood up, she grabbed the gunner's chair, opened the door and threw him outside the room.

"You don't mind that I did that eight Master Hand?" Rosalina asked closing the door.

"No problem." Master Hand's voice echoed through the room. Luigi and Pit looked around the room for the disembodied hand.

"How'd he do that?" Luigi asked in awe "Does Master Hand have that much power?" Rosalina chuckled and went to sit down with her group.

"It' just an intercom," she explained "He's just very good at hiding them."

"Ah." Luigi and Pit said at the same time. The three settled into a comfortable silence as they drank tea and ate the remaining cookies, well Pit did, they had touched the ground and Luigi and Rosalina didn't want them anymore.

He eats ice cream off the floor, cookies were probably not a problem for him either.

"I'm glad that Master Hand did this." Rosalina smiled into her tea. Luigi and Pit turned towards the woman in blue with surprised faces.

"Why?" Luigi asked "Not that this isn't nice, you're nice, I mean, I uh uh." the green plumber stuttered furiously. Rosalina giggled and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright." she smiled, Pit looked at Rosalina's hand on Luigi's shoulder and then turned around with a frown on his face.

"What I meant is that I'm glad that Master Hand arranged this because we got to be here." Rosalina smiled brightly "Except for Fhqwhgad I'm really glad that I'm here."

Luigi's smile was outshone by Pit's beaming face, the angel pushed the plumber out of the way and grabbed Rosalina's hand.

"We're so glad you're here to!" Pit said with a wide grin. The blue dressed woman smiled, the scene remembered her of her first moments in the smash mansion.

_(Flashback)_

_The blonde woman stared outside the train's window, admiring the seemingly infinite and beautiful mounds of emerald hills. _

_An invitation had arrived at her observatory to join the new smash tournament and her Luma's had been more than excited for her to join. They had almost grabbed her hands dragged her to earth themselves._

_Even though Master Hand had contacted her and informed her that she could use a teleporter to appear in front of the mansion she had declined by saying that since she was coming back to earth after so long that she might as well enjoy the trip. _

_A few hours later Rosalina had arrived to a quaint little village that filled her with a strange sense of peacefulness. She had spent most of the day going to local stores buying gifts for her Luma's back home._

_Rosalina kept walking and exploring the peaceful little town, after a while she eventually found a train station. Rosalina looked at the train schedule and smiled to herself when she saw that the smash mansion was a destination. So she bought a ticket, boarded the train and stepped into a personal booth closing the door behind her._

_As time passed by she couldn't help but start to feel extremely nervous. All these people were just so, unnerving, for her. She wasn't used to this much people all in one place, the only group she was used to were Mario and his friends but she knew they wouldn't be an option because they had their own friends._

_The star woman became even more nervous as more and more people passed by her booth, she locked the door and started twiddling with her hands. _

_She didn't know how to interact with other people, most of her Luma's were kids and didn't have the best conversation skills. Plus she lived in space so that didn't help either._

_She sighed as the train lurched forward into the green hills._

_Rosalina shook herself out of her thoughts as the train's intercom turned on._

_"Smash Mansion approaching." Rosalina quickly stood up and exited the booth. Soon the train stopped and Rosalina arrived at the Smash Mansion Terminal, right in front of the smash mansion. Few people were on the grounds leaving her almost isolated, since she decided to come on her own terms she had already figured she'd be one of the last people to arrive. She walked forward and picked up her luggage that had been transported on Master Hand's request._

_Rosalina approached the smash mansion with nothing but her simple brown elegant doors to the smash mansion opened by themselves once Rosalina touched the steps. She smiled to herself and ascended the steps to what would be her life for the next couple of months._

_Rosalina passed through the double doors and was almost overwhelmed by the sheer amount of, people? In the mansion._

_Not only were their people but animals, robots, strange creatures and things she couldn't begin to describe. She almost fled the mansion but when she turned around she crashed into a figure in white causing them both to fall down._

_"Watch were you're going you dunt." said a voice in front of Rosalina, she looked up and saw a black angel shaking his head and a smiling green haired woman. _

_"S-sorry," said the person she bumped into. Rosalina turned to the person sprawled on the ground with her and gasped in her mind. It was a beautiful white angel with mesmerizing blue eyes and brown locks that made her want to run her hands through them. _

_"Are you alright?" the woman with green hair asked walking up to Rosalina and offered a hand, the blonde took it and nodded her thanks "Sorry about this clumsy angel, he's not the best with manners." _

_"That's not true!" the angel shot up so fast that he startled Rosalina. The green haired woman raised an amused eyebrow._

_"Really?" she asked "Then why didn't you help her up after you ran into her?" the angel turned deep red and tried miserably to form a sentence. The dark angel sighed and walked up to Rosalina._

_"Sorry about this idiot," he said directing a finger towards the stammering angel "He's not the smartest of the bunch."_

_"Now now," the green haired woman said "Pitoo be nice to Pit."_

_"Don't call me that!" Pitoo snapped "My name's Dark Pit and I don't want 'Pitoo' starting here to." _

_"Come on Pitoo give Palutena a break," Pit wrapped an arm around Dark Pit's neck "She's just playing with you." _

_Dark Pit grumbled and walked away from Palutena, Pit and Rosalina. The goddess chuckled and called out for the dark angel._

_"It was nice meeting you." Palutena waved to Rosalina and chased after Dark Pit. Rosalina sighed then realized that Pit was still behind her._

_"Hi," he said cheerfully, Rosalina looked down and fiddled with her suitcase "What's your name?"_

_"Rosalina." she said quietly. Pit grabbed Rosalina's hand and shook it._

_"Pit, nice to meet you." the angel smiled broadly causing the blonde to stare "Is this your first time at the mansion?" _

_Rosalina was going to stutter something incoherent when Dark Pit's voice boomed through the mansion._

_"Stop calling me Pitoo!" Pit laughed nervously and looked towards where Dark Pit looked like he was going to pounce on the goddess._

_"I've got to go," Pit smiled "Am I gonna see you later?" _

_"I-I uh." Rosalina stammered nervously. Pit smiled even wider and patted her on the shoulder._

_"Great!" he said with an overwhelming smile "Got to go bye!" Pit ran past her and stood in between dark angel and the goddess in the distance. Rosalina smiled sadly and walked out the door of the mansion._

_As she walked out of the building she saw it was night time, the stars shone like tiny diamonds in the sky reminding her of home. She tried to take another step but found that she couldn't. _

_Rosalina tried to move forward but her feet wouldn't cooperate. She turned back to the mansion with slight annoyance._

_"Why can't I move?" she thought to herself._

_"Guys stop fighting!" said the voice of Pit. Dark Pit was shooting arrows trying to kill a laughing Palutena._

_Rosalina hadn't promised Pit anything; she hadn't even said an actual word._

_Yet she felt that if she left she'd break an unspoken promise to the angel._

_"Rosalina?" asked a voice behind her. The star woman jumped in surprise and turned to face Master Hand "Are you leaving?" he asked._

_Rosalina looked up to the starry sky one more time then turned around to walk up to the hand._

_"No I'm staying." she said, Master Hand made a movement that seemed like nodding and stood aside._

_"You should come back in, I'm about to call everyone to attention." the hand said. Rosalina looked back outside one more time then stepped through the opening as the doors closed behind her._

_(End of Flashback) _

It had been a couple of weeks since she had meet Pit but she was eternally grateful that the angel had unknowingly made her stay. She had met so many wonderful people and had so many beautiful moments here.

She'd also hang out with Pit and his friends and had realized that she had feelings for the angel.

"Rosalina?" Luigi asked, the blonde looked up with a dreamy glance "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said pulling herself out of the fond memory "Just remembering."

"What of?" Pit asked, Rosalina smiled and squeezed Pit's hand.

"The first time we met." Pit blushed deeply and looked down. The two sat together with their hands held for a couple minutes.

"Okay," Luigi piped in startling the two "I know I'm not the smartest but I know that you two are being stupid."

"W-what?!" Pit asked nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"You two like each other just say it already!" the plumber exclaimed. Rosalina and Pit let go of each others hand and looked down with deep blushes.

"But what if?" Pit started, Luigi gave a death glare making the angel yelp in response.

He shifted in his seat and turned towards Rosalina, he gave a loud breath and stared the blonde in the eye.

"Rosalina I-I uh, uh l-li~"

"DkdnehGskub!" Fhqwhgad jumped between the two of them. Rosalina put her head between her hands.

"I thought I threw you outside!" Fhqwhgad ran around the room making incoherent noises.

"I'll get him." Luigi said, he got up and started chasing the gunner. Pit cleared his throat and tried again.

"Rosalina I." Pit started but kept getting interrupted.

"DirhSkeg!"

"I want to

"JruSakoGt!"

"Want to say

GuGEJBfJKcd!"

"That

FUgDievyTDJETN!"

"That

"NRBEHUCYSOEMTVH!"

"THAT'S IT!" Rosalina cried out. She stuck out her arm and caught the mii by the throat, the blonde stood up and walked to the window still clutching the mii by the throat.

Rosalina stopped at the window and threw Fhqwhgad out the window breaking the glass. She wiped her hands on her dress and sat back down.

"Go on." Rosalina said, Pit and Luigi blinked in response.

"I'm actually more afraid not to tell her." the angel blurted out, he shook his head and took Rosalina's hands "I think I like you."

Rosalina broke character and hugged Pit immediately.

"Wow, uh this came out of nowhere!" the angel tried to say nervously but ended up smiling brightly. Rosalina sat back down and shook her head.

"I've known for a while now," she brushed a tear from her face "I'm glad you said it."

Rosalina didn't think twice and pressed her lips against the angel's silky smooth ones. Pit jumped in surprise but soon wrapped his arms around his new love.

"Rosalina I know that you may have some privileges compared to smashers but that doesn't mean you can throw, oh." Master Hand had floated into the room and stumbled upon Pit and Rosalina's little moment "Uh, don't throw smashers out windows and, carry on." he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

Pit laughed then stopped when he saw Luigi

"Luigi!" he jumped "Are you mad, I mean I don't know if you had a thing for." he was cut off by Luigi waving a hand.

"Don't worry," the plumber said "She might be my daughter so that'd be weird."

Rosalina giggled and laid her head against her angel's shoulder.

"I'm glad that Master Hand did this."

**Another announcement, sorry this one's kind of important. Next chapter is not only the Mii Brawler chapter, which by the way Galaxy the mii is our winner! (Don't worry other OC's that were submitted, this doesn't mean they'll never appear)**

**But getting back on track next chapter is the last group. Wait don't kill me let me explain! It doesn't mean I'm gonna stop writing or that the stories' done, it literally means that it's the last group. Everyone else has been paired up. I told you guys to do your math, and for the maybe one person who did it, here's an internet cookie.**

**So there's multiple roads that I could go down but I'm gonna leave it to you guys, I'm gonna open a poll so you guys can vote or you can leave a PM or a review saying what you guys think I should do.**

**Anyways next chapter will be up sooner than usual so I'll end this conversation here.**

**AngeloHeroOfLight signing out! **

**P.S if you wanna get the Luigi being Rosalina's dad thing then check out Game Theorists Rosalina theory, kudos to those who've seen it.**


	15. Special Birthday Chapter!

Quality Time Special Birthday Chapter!

**Heeeeeyyyy fools, happy birthday to me and to anyone today/this week/this month/this year/this century! (As you can see I'm very excited)**

**I don't know if I'm on a road trip or at a party or doing nothing because of a future road trip (because I'm writing this in Sunday) but I'm probably in a good mood.**

**This idea was inspired by Starrysky102 and it sounded really fun so I was like "freak yes!"**

**So next chapter will be the last group so you guys get an extra chapter before all the drama of not going where to go**

**Let the birthday begin!**

Master Hand was in his office enjoying the relative peace. The day had been hectic but no where near as bad as other days had been.

The little event would be done in a couple of hours so he'd see the fruit of his creation soon, hopefully it wouldn't bring the destruction of the world, again.

But to be honest with nothing happening he was actually kind of, bored. He wasn't used to peace anymore and now that he had it he wanted something, _anything_, to happen.

The irony.

The hand slumped into his chair and exhaled loudly, somehow. He was tempted in blowing something up to create some action.

"Dear Sakurai I'm turning into a smasher." Master Hand wished he had a nose to pinch, maybe he should consider getting a new body.

A ringing brought him out of his thoughts, he focused his attention on the black phone that laid on his desk. The hand pressed the comically large button, made just for him, and accepted the call.

"Master Hand?" Isabelle's voice rang through the room "There's someone here to see you."

Who could that be? Master Hand wondered.

"Let them pass." he said. A small click signified that the office doors had unlocked. The doors spread open and a figure in white appeared. The smiling figure walked up to the hand's desk, pulled a chair and sat down in front of the motionless appendage.

"Hi." the teen in white saluted cheerfully.

"It's you." Master Hand said flatly. The teen in white put both his hands on his heart with mock hurt.

"Is this how you say hi to an old friend!" he cried out dramatically "No it's alright, I only have myself to blame." During the little show he had leaned dramatically over the chair's edge and was smiling broadly at the hand.

"I don't think we classify as friends," the hand said bluntly, the teen rolled his eyes through a smile and sat back down correctly "And what happened to you last time I saw you, you were a green snake thing."

"I'm Angelo," the figure bowed slightly "I have different, lives, for lack of a better word; the one you saw last time was another life." Angelo stood up and gave a slight twirl "This is simply one of my first and favorite lives."

"How many lives have you had?" the hand asked slightly curious.

"Somewhere in the twenties," he replied nonchalantly "But we're not here because of me, we're here because of some troublesome smashers."

"Go on." Master Hand replied with full interest.

"You're bored, I'm feeling creative and smashers are great stress relievers, or causers in your case."

"Is there a point to this?" the hand asked impatiently. Angelo chuckled and made a little list appear in his hand.

"What's that?" Master Hand asked, the teen in white winked one of his golden eyes.

"The plot, I wrote down what's going to happen so I wouldn't forget it." Angelo began to read the list as Master Hand pondered on what he had said.

"The plot, what does that, you're the author!" the hand exclaimed. Angelo chuckled and made the list disappear in mid air.

"Took you long enough," the hero stood up stretching "Call in the smashers to the main hall please, everyone should be there in half an hour."

He began to walk away, leaving a slightly agape Master Hand. The hand floated up and proceeded to stand in Angelo's way.

"Why should I do anything that you say?" the hand asked with a flat voice. Angelo walked passed Master Hand with a wide smirk.

"Do you really have a choice " Angelo walked out the office leaving a dumb struck Master Hand. There was another knock on the door but the hand was to out of it to notice.

"Um sir?" Isabelle stuck her head through the door "Should I call the smashers."

"W-what?" Master Hand asked snapping out of his trance "Y-yes call the smashers to the main hall, everyone must be there in half an hour."

_**LineBreakLineBreakLineBreak**_

The smashers took less than five minutes to get to the main hall, probably because they thought they were being excused.

_Poor souls_ the hand thought. All the smashers had sat down a couple minutes ago but he was letting them catch up with each other.

"I'm so happy for you!" Peach squealed excitedly grabbing Lucina's hands. The swordswoman put her hand over the princesses' mouth and shushed her.

"Be quiet!' she hissed "What if my dad hears you!?"

"What about your mom?" asked a female voice behind her. Peach and Link looked over Lucina's shoulder and started laughing awkwardly, the princess took the hero of Hyrule by the hand and zoomed away at a Sonic rivaling speed.

Lucina turned around slowly and found herself face to face with her mother. The smiling woman had her hands on her hips.

"Do you have something you want to tell me?" female Robin smirked while raising an eyebrow.

"Don't tell dad." she begged slightly. Dark Pit was trying to slowly creep away, Robin grabbed the angel by the arm and pulled him back.

"Please you think I'd tell your father if I didn't love him," the tactician laughed "His stress levels are probably high enough already."

"So I'm not gonna die?" Dark Pit asked hopefully. Robin's gaze turned dark and she slowly turned towards the angel.

"If you ever hurt my daughter then after what I do to you you'll be begging for death." she said. Dark Pit gulped and flew away in a rush, Lucina gasped and turned her to her mom.

"You scared my boyfriend away!' she whined. Robin laughed heartily and hugged her daughter.

"He hangs out with Palutena, I don't think I'm scary enough to scare him."

A ringing resonated through the room calling the smashers into attention. Everyone quickly took their seats and focused on the makeshift stage that had been set up.

Master Hand appeared on stage and cleared his carpels'. The smashers stayed still, hoping that they'd be released.

"So I believe that you're all wondering why you're here, the reason would be-"

A bright flash burst through the room and Angelo appeared again.

"You're not leaving if that's what you're thinking." the hero smirked. The smashers groaned collectively earning a laugh from Angelo and Master Hand "Sorry but l have some things planned for your enjoyment."

"_Our_ Enjoyment?" Zero Suit piped up "Are we really going to enjoy it?"

"Some of you," Angelo admitted "Not always, but there'll be times."

The hero snapped his fingers and his list unfolded in mid-air. He put his finger on the list and quickly scanned through them.

"Here's the deal," Angelo said happily "We're going to play a game , it's like truth and dare except you don't get a choice on what you do."

A couple of the smashers' eyes were twitching, others had paled immensely and Toon Link had gone unconscious.

"To keep this short and simple it'll be one or two challenges/truths per smasher, unless I forget you or we run out of tune." Master Hand explained the rules

"One smasher is forgiven for all rules though." Angelo added as white circles came out of his hands, he was practicing his magic "Master Hand picked her so we know there was favoritism involved."

All eyes turned towards Rosalina who slunk into her seat, Pit inched forward and covered her with his wings.

"So now that we know who we all hate, let's move on," a big arrow appeared over princess Peach "Peach, truth, how does the 'vibe scepter work?"

Peach blushed a deep red and shifted awkwardly in her seat. The room snickered, except for Bowser who was drooling.

"She sticks it up her butt now keep moving!" Zelda said, the room erupted in laughter except for Bowser and Link who were drooling.

"Okay okay calm down everyone," Angelo said through giggles, the room ignored him and kept laughing "Enough!" he raised his hands and a lightning bolt cracked through the room.

Everyone immediately quieted down, Angelo looked at his hands with interest.

"I didn't know I had lightning powers." he said "Anyways, Shulk if you could date any smasher, current or not, who would it be?"

"Do I really have to answer?" the Monado wielder groaned, the eyes of all the smashers answered yes "Fine, I guess if I had to choose I'd pick . . . Pit or Rosalina." he said with a slightly dull voice.

"O for two," Ike murmured, everyone turned to him with a disapproving glance "What?!"

"Ike," Angelo broke the silence "Since you so kindly spoke up how about we pick you next." the mercenary groaned as the author checked through the list "I wasn't going to choose this one buy since you were mean, you have to kiss Marth and let everyone record it."

Ike and Marth face palmed as everyone who had a phone took it out. The fourth wall almost broke but Angelo figured this would happen so he put a cement wall over the fourth wall.

"That'll maybe give us an extra five seconds so you better make this quick," Angelo said, everyone was now recording, even Soren who had appeared out of nowhere "And it can't be a quick smooch, has to be a full on kiss."

Soren squealed and jumped up and down as she saw her husband kiss another man. Ike and Marth locked lips for a minute and broke apart just as the wall broke down.

A thousand fangirls burst in, Angelo raised a hand for them to stop.

"They stopped kissing you missed it," he said, the reactions were a multitude of whining, crying, anger and shock "But if you leave quickly you might catch the video on YouTube before Nintendo knocks it down."

In a blink of an eye the fans crossed back into the wall, they even fixed it on the way out.

"Thank you!" Angelo waved "Such nice people, when they're not trying to rip you to shreds; Moving on, Palutena where you the one who turned Pit into a ring in Uprising?"

The goddess shot up with a blazing white aura surrounding her.

"Who sold me out!" she threatened the smashers with her staff "I knew I couldn't trust any of you lowly degenerates!"

"Palutena?" Master Hand asked cautiously. The goddess turned viciously towards the hand pointing her staff at him "It was only a question, no one said anything."

Palutena put her staff down quickly and returned to her normally cheerful self.

"Ha ha, I was just kidding!" she said smiling broadly "No need to read into this!"

The green haired woman sat back down with Pit casting an uncharacteristic death glance at the goddess.

"Well that answers that," Master Hand said softly "Next smasher, Diddy Kong show Kirby your secret stash of bananas. What he does with it is not our fault."

The monkey reluctantly led the puffball to a small door, when he opened it it revealed a huge room filled with bananas. Kirby jumped up and ran into the room eating all the bananas. Diddy Kong gawked in response and ran into the room to stop the mass eating puffball.

"That's probably going to take a while so," Angelo read the next item on the list "Lucina when you went back to the future, did anything change?"

"Humanity wasn't dead for one," the swordswoman retorted "And their weren't any zombies either."

Robin laughed and hugged her daughter. Lucina struggled to get loose but couldn't get free from the tacticians' grasp.

"Lucario," Master Hand interrupted "Would you teach a friend of Angelo Aura Sphere." the Lucario shook his head with an adamant resolve.

"They will not be able to learn how to control the aura." the Pokemon said "It would be waste."

"Well that's a shame," the hero said "Okay get ready guys because this gets a little more fun." the smashers held in their breath as Angelo took out an excessively long list. The mansion was quiet except for the sounds of Diddy failing to stop Kirby from eating whatever was left of his bananas.

"Okay so this is a message from a friend of mine and it's really long so pay attention because I'm saying this fast," Angelo breathed in and started the longest sentence in the story.

_"Link, you get to watch the "Best zelda rap ever" by egorapter. Zelda, you get to get put into a room with link, after having a love potion so you like link even more... hehehehe, ZELINK! Dont question it! Lucina, see Zelda's dare, but replace link with Robin. Samus, you gain the ability to utterly annihilate ridley, who is lying around doing nothing, not expecting a zero laser to his face. Marth, gender swap! Ike, Love potion but towards female marth. Anyone in the awesome club gets to beat the crap out of the people they hate the most." _Angelo breathed in one more time.

_"Truths: Toon Link: How does it feel to be so awesome and better than link in ssb4? Opinions, opinions, opinions, Lucas, you get to join the awesome club with Toon Link! Samus, so do you! Pittoo, as well as you, Shulk, don't forget you! Link, this got old fast, but you too anyway. Robin, you also! Marth, admit your a lucina clone. Do it. Do it now! Donkey kong. Do. You. Like. potatoes? Diddy Kong, do you like being spammed? Peach, watch a humanitarian society video, like if you cry every time. Rob, banana in you circuitry! Rosalina, who do you like? Sonic, google "Sanic" on google images and watch the results. What's your reaction? Fhqwhgad: you can now talk english. But you get pranked to the death by mike! Mike, after the pranking, proceed to make Fhqwhgad addicted to Sanic, and release him on sanic."_

"So Link, thoughts." Master Hand said.

"I knew that old man was a creep." Link said, the smashers gaped at the swordsman "What I can talk now, get over it."

"Kay then, Zelda drink this." Angelo tossed a pink vile towards the princess. Zelda took a sip and her eyes glowed pink.

"What is this?" she hiccuped. She read the label that said _love potion_.

"Now take Link into an empty room." Angelo said, Zelda took Link by the hand and dragged him into the next room, leaving Peach gaping.

"Okay next one was for Lucina but right now your mom is here so this is vetoed." Angelo put the other love potion away "Samus go annihilate Ridley, here's a smash ball."

The bounty hunter grabbed the smash ball and headed outside where Ridley was sleeping peacefully.

"Okay Marth," Angelo was interrupted by an ear splitting shriek and an intense blow glow filled the room "Moving on, Marth gender swap." the hero snapped his fingers and Marth turned into an uncanny looking Lucina.

Angelo then threw the love potion to Ike who wasn't paying attention. The bottle fell into the swordsman's mouth and his eyes turned pink. Angelo pointed towards Marth causing Ike to grin broadly.

"I don't ship this!" Soren fumed, she wacked her husband and dragged by the ear.

"Okay so here's a list of people, pay close attention." Angelo read off from the list " Link, Samus, Pitoo, Shulk, Link, and Robin, you are all on the Awesome Team. Remember that." the said smashers nodded their understament.

"Toon Link," the hero said, the mini version was still unconscious, Angelo snapped his fingers making Toon Link wake up "How does it feel to be so much better than Link this tournament?"

"I am?" Toon Link asked surprised "I mean I am and it's awesome!" Angelo shook his at the windwaker and moved on.

"Marth admit you're a Lucina clone, do it," Angelo made another lightning bolt appear "Do it now!"

"I am a woman now so it doesn't appear that I have much of a choice," the hero-queen replied monotone "I am a Lucina clone, I did it, did it now."

"Donkey Kong, do you like potatoes?" Angelo asked, the gorilla looked up from eating a potato "That's a yes, Diddy feelings on being spammed?"

The monkey was to dejected from losing all his bananas to Kirby that he wasn't in the mood to answer.

"Peach," Angelo ignored the monkey "Watch a humanitarian video and like if you cry."

The princess was pouring her heart out, ruining her make up and dress.

"But I haven't even shown you the video yet." Angelo said quietly. The princess continued to cry, blowing her nose into a handkerchief she pulled out of nowhere.

"But they're usually all so moving!" she cried out. Link stammered back in and sat down next to his girlfriend.

"What happened?" he asked looking around, Peach wrapped her arms her boyfriend.

"I didn't watch a humanitarian video!" she cried out. Angelo waved his hand and literally muted the princess.

"Men could only wish they had this power," Angelo looked at his hand "Slight sexism jokes aside, R.O.B you have bananas in your circuits how you doing."

The robot was in flames with Mega Man trying to put them out frantically.

"This question was for Rosalina so we can't do it," Angelo flipped the list "Sonic you Google'd 'Sanic' what's your reaction?"

The blue hedgehog was crying in the corner far away from everyone else. Muttering incoherences and looking around frantically.

Angelo tsked at the quivering Sonic "Poor thing, anyways Fhqwhgad oh god." the hero threw the list down at the mention of the mii "You can speak English what do you say."

"I want BOOM!" the mii gunner cried out. Everyone face palmed at the _still_ less than functional mii "I want BOOM, I want BOOM, I hungry."

"Mike your job is to prank him, until he dies." Master Hand said darkly, the swordsman pulled out various pranking items from out of nowhere and his expression turned dark.

(The following scenes were to graphic to write down and if described, a rating change for this story would be needed.)

Almost everyone in the room was spewing their guts out due to what happened, even Master Hand who didn't have the ability to vomit was throwing up.

"Damn that was awful," he shakily pulled out the list again but he waved his hand to make the vomit disappear "Mike get Fhqwhgad addicted to 'Sanic'"

"How?" he asked pointing at the limp body, Angelo waved his hand and the defective mii was brought back to life. "Come on we're making you do stuff."

"Boom?" the gunner asked. Master Hand nudged Angelo and moved in to whisper.

"If we want to finish the groups we have to end this now."

"But I didn't bring in the chainsaws!" the hero pouted, he sighed in defeat "Okay last thing, everyone in the Awesome squad you get to beat up whoever you hate the most, no consequences!"

Toon Link, Samus, Pitoo, Shulk, Link, and Robin stood up. TL and Link going for each other, Pitoo went for Palutena, Shulk . . . was a nice guy so he just sat down, Robin went for Marth and Samus turned towards Captain Falcon.

"You're mine." she said, the F-Zero racer gulped and ran for his life. Angelo laughed at the struggling figures, he was surprisingly dark.

"Go back to your groups the rest of you," Master Hand waved off "Awesome Squad go back when you finish." Angelo snapped his fingers and the duo disappeared.

_**LineBreakLineBreakLineBreak**_

Master Hand and Angelo were sitting in the roof facing the blue sky, the hero of light was drinking a soda with Master Hand watching enviously.

"I don't appreciate you drinking in front of me." he said. Angelo raised an eyebrow and extended the soda towards the hand.

"Do you want some?" he asked, the hand shook in response and sighed deeply.

"The only way I can eat isn't pretty, at all." Master Hand replied quickly. Angelo shrugged and finished the rest of the soda in one gulp.

"I think things went pretty well." Angelo said after he finished the beverage.

"The mansion didn't explode so I'd call it a success." Master Hand chuckled and leaned back into his seat. Angelo raised an eyebrow and shifted in his seat towards the hand

"Has the mansion really exploded?" he asked curiously.

"Shouldn't you know?" Master Hand asked "Considering that you write all of this." Angelo shook his head slowly.

"This place is it's own world," the hero said "I didn't make and I don't control it, my job is to just help it along." he sighed contently and closed his eyes "And i wouldn't have it any other way."

"I wish I could do more to help around," the hand sighed "But I'm just a giant disembodied hand."

Angelo smirked and stood up. He dusted himself off and picked up his bow.

"How would you like to be a human?" he asked with a smile.

"What?!" Master Hand jumped out of his seat to face Angelo "You can do that?!"

The hero chuckled and turned to face you.

"Thanks for sharing today with me!" he said "See you next time!"

"How are you talking to?" the hand asked.

**Yay for birthdays! Hey that rhymed. So I hope you all enjoyed this super smashing chapter. That was a horrible joke I know.**

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't like the rest, if you hated this chapter then you'll be glad to hear that next chapter will go back to regular scheduling. To those to did like it, yes! Hi fives to all of you!**

**Dont have anything else to say but have a great day (my rhyming game is on today!)**

**AngeloHeroOfLight signing out!**


End file.
